Silenced By A Vow
by SiriusBlack.Oh.He'sMine
Summary: The Cullens' lives are turned upside down as they are thrust into a whole new world, a world they didn't know existed, a world that Bella has always belonged to. Bella's a witch and it is now time for her and her twin brother, Harry Potter, to defeat Voldemort once and for all. Will Edward and Bella ever find that happily every after they've been searching for?
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

I hated it. The lying, the secrecy. I made a vow to never tell anyone about my true life, a vow that I can't break. I desperately wanted to tell Edward and our family the truth, but I know without a doubt that if I do, it'll be my death. I was silenced by a vow, an unbreakable vow that I made with Dumbledore, when I was only fifteen, to not reveal my true self to anyone whilst in America. I could only tell my secret if I was needed back home, in England. 'It is for your protection, Miss Potter.' he told me. I could do nothing but agree.

It has been exactly three weeks since the Volturi came to kill my daughter. Three wonderful weeks, where I could try and forget my past life and just enjoy the new one I have been given. But of course, my life could never be _that_ simple. There had to be some kind of trouble lurking around the corner, waiting to pounce on me and ruin my happiness.

Everyone was in the main house when it happened. The familiar patronus of my brother galloped into my sight. Several gasps were heard around the room as well as the snarling of Jasper and Edward. I simply ignored them however and abruptly got to my feet. Whilst approaching the white stag I reached a hand towards it. "Harry?"

The stag looked in my direction and the voice of my twin soon filled the room. "Bella. Ron, Hermione and I are going to Hogwarts. Be prepared. It's time."

I slowly nodded my head as my brain tried to make sense of his words. This was it. I had to go fight. I could now tell the Cullens my biggest secret. Fear racked my body as I thought of the battle ahead of me. How many of my friends would die? How many lives would be lost, all because of me and my brother and the stupid prophecy? As the stag slowly turned to nothing more than a silver mist, I remembered the others that occupied the living room. I became aware of Edward in front of me, hands on my shoulders, looking into my eyes. His own swam with concern, curiosity and confusion.

"Bella, love? What just happened?" He asked in his velvet voice. My own voice was lost as I tried to find the right words. How do I tell someone who thinks they know everything about me, that they have it all wrong? I avoided his gaze and looked to my left. The entire family were now on their feet, the same questioning look on their faces. Jacob stood with Renesmee in his arms off to the side with a confused expression. Would they still want me after this? Would Edward?

I shook my head to clear these thoughts. If I was going to tell them my story then I needed a clear head. I closed my eyes and backed slowly out of Edward's hold, so I stood facing everyone. Without opening my eyes I began.

"Look, there's no easy way for me to tell you this. When I'm done you'll probably want nothing to do with me, which I suppose I'll understand." I took a deep breath, not wanting to look at their faces. "I'm a witch."

There was no noise, only complete silence. I opened my eyes and saw all of the vampires looking at me in shock, obviously not believing what I was saying. Edward finally let out a breath. "Bella, wha-?" he began, but was unable to finish his sentence. I sighed. We were vampires, how could they not believe me? Jacob let out a snort. I whipped my head round in his direction.

"Why is it so hard to believe? This room is full of the supernatural! Jacob, you turn into a wolf but me being a witch is too far-fetched " My narrowed eyes bored into his. He shrunk back from the intensity of my gaze.

When no one else made a move to say anything, I decided the only way they would believe me was to demonstrate. I reached down to my ankle where my wand was strapped to my leg. I kept it on me most of the time. As soon as it was in my hand they all jumped back, probably unsure of what I was about to do. Or worried for my sanity.

I turned to Rosalie, the magazines she had been reading now at her feet. I waved my wand and said, "Accio magazines." Straight away the magazines came flying into my hand. Eight startled gasps surrounded me. I didn't dare meet anyone's eyes, anyone except my daughter who was acting oddly calm. She gave me a small smile and a giggle escaped her lips.

I quickly scanned the room, taking in their reactions. Carlisle stood next to Esme, both of them staring at me with wide eyes, mouths open. If the situation had been different then I might have found their expressions amusing. Jasper stood protectively in front of Alice. I held back a snort. Why on Earth would I attack my best friend? Alice was muttering, "But why had I not seen this?" to herself. Rosalie was just staring at me in confusion, eyes narrowed slightly. Emmett's shocked expression had slowly melted away, leaving a grin on his face. Jacob had his eyes closed tightly and was shaking his head back and forth quickly. I then braced myself for the most important reaction, the one that mattered most.

Edward, like Carlisle and Esme, was staring at me in evident shock. I looked into his eyes, not wanting to see the betrayal and anger they held, but when I did I saw something completely different. His eyes were swimming with confusion and hurt but the love that was always present when he looked at me hadn't disappeared. I let myself feel a small glimmer of hope.

Carlisle recovered first. "Bella, can you explain . . . this?" He managed to say. I let out a deep breath and nodded.

"Of course, but please don't interrupt me. I'll answer your questions at the end. I promise." When everyone agreed I continued. "My real name is Isabella Potter. I'm from England and - oh that reminds me -" I waved my wand once again to remove the charm placed over my voice box When I continued I spoke with my real accent. "Anyway, I'm really from England. I have a twin brother, Harry." I nodded to where the stag had once been. "Charlie and Renee aren't my real parents. Dumbledore - the old headmaster at Hogwarts - confunded two muggles to think they had a daughter together. Oh," I noticed their confused looks. "a muggle is someone who can't do magic. My real parents were murdered when Harry and I were barely a year old by a dark wizard called Voldemort." I knew about the taboo, but at this point it didn't matter. "When our father was dead he came to kill us. He said he'd spare my mother's life, we were the ones he really wanted, but she tried to protect us so he killed her too. He fired the killing curse at Harry first but we were huddled together so closely, it managed to hit us both. Harry and I are the only people to ever survive that curse. I was left with a lightning bolt scar on my collarbone, while Harry has one on his forehead." I pulled down my shirt to show them the red scar. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"There was a prophecy made about us. That's why he came to kill us. The prophecy stated that Harry and I were the only ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, so he set out to kill us before we even had the chance. His plan obviously failed though." I smiled slightly, even though there was no humor in the story. "We were sent to live with our mother's sister after that, muggles they were. Horrible people, Harry and I shared the cupboard under the stairs as our bedroom while our cousin had two bedrooms." I shook my head at the memory. Esme placed a hand over her still heart, motherly instinct taking over. Edward's eyes turned darker and his hands balled into fists. I didn't comment though, his actions showed that he still cared. Everyone else showed similar reactions. I started again before they could speak. "Anyway, we lived there until our eleventh birthday. That was the day we received our Hogwarts letters. Now, Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry. It's where I went for five years before coming here. Oh! That's another thing. "I glanced sheepishly at Edward. "I wasn't seventeen when I moved here. I was fifteen." Once again the room was filled with their astonished gasps. Edward looked like he was about to say something but clearly thought better of it, as he simply nodded his head at me to continue.

"I'm glad you waited to change me, otherwise I would be unable to do magic outside of school." I briefly filled them in on the events that happened in my five years at Hogwarts. I had to fight back sobs as I recalled the graveyard and the ministry. Cedric had been a good friend and Sirius had been like a father to me. It killed me to lose them and it was painful to bring those memories to the surface after so long.

"At the end of my fifth year Dumbledore and the rest of the Order agreed that it was too risky to have both Harry and I in one place, so it was decided that I would be sent to America for my own protection. Dumbledore had already sorted out all the details for me so all I had to do was show up." I paused before telling them about the vow. Maybe this would lessen the hurt they all felt. "Right before I left, he made me make an unbreakable vow. An unbreakable vow, obviously, can't be broken. If I had told you about my true self before now," I paused again. "I would have died."

All at once their expressions changed to shock and understanding. Edward immediately rushed forward and embraced me. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

I looked up at him, confused. "Why are you sorry?"

"I was angry and hurt that you didn't tell me. I thought you didn't trust me." He looked down, clearly ashamed.

I placed my hand on his cheek. "Edward," His eyes flickered to mine. "I completely understand why you would feel like that. I wanted more than anything to tell you, all of you. Of course I trust you, I would trust you all with my life."

No one said anything. Edward simply kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me once more. I took a deep breath, breathing in his scent.

"You know what happened to me from there. Back home though, a war started. Voldemort and the Death Eaters - his followers - want to destroy anyone who isn't a pureblood. You see, a pureblood is someone born from a full magical background. A half-blood is someone who has some muggle heritage, like Harry and I. Then there's a muggleborn or 'mudblood' as they like to call them. They are witches and wizards who have no other magical relatives. Voldemort believes that anyone less than a pureblood is _unworthy_ of magic. My father was a pureblood, my mother a muggleborn, so despite the prophecy, he would want me dead."

I waited for someone to speak but they all seemed to be processing the information. I looked at the clock on the wall and realized that my story only took fifteen minutes to tell. Resting my head back against Edward's chest, I watched them in silence, my mind beginning to wonder. Would Harry, Ron and Hermione already be at Hogwarts? From the end of my fifth year all three of them have been sending me updates on the wizard world. I knew what they'd been doing this past year and could only be disappointed and guilty that I wasn't there to help them. No, I was off falling in love. I had also been telling them about my new life, and about my being a vampire.

It was Esme who finally broke the silence. "Bella, you have been through so much in your short life and I'm so glad to have you in our family. I completely understand that you couldn't say anything before, but thank you for telling us now. It can't have been easy for you." She reached forward and grabbed my hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Thank you Esme, that means a lot." I smiled at her in appreciation. Suddenly I had been swept into a hug by Emmett. Even without needing to breathe he managed to choke me. When he finally let go he had a big grin on his face.

"My little sister's a witch! This is so cool!" The rest of the family each told me that they didn't blame me for not telling them and still loved me as a member of the family. The only people who hadn't said anything were Jacob and Edward. Nessie was still smiling happily, giggling every now and then.

I turned to Jacob first. His confused expression slowly melted into a smirk. "Well Bells, you always have been a bit of a strange one." I couldn't think of a comeback so I stuck my tongue out at him. Everyone laughed at my immature response. I took a deep breath and turned to Edward. He had already proved that he didn't hate me, but I didn't know how he really felt about it all. He still had his arms wrapped around my waist so we were standing quite close. I looked up into his eyes, waiting for him to speak. When he didn't, I whispered, "Edward?"

"Bella, I don't know why you look so worried. None of this has changed how I feel about you, nothing ever could." He said, giving me his crooked smile. My insides melted as I took in his words.

"Wait. You still want to be with me? Even after finding out about the real me?"

He shook his head in exasperation, the smile never leaving his perfect face. "Of course I do, you silly girl. I love you." He said and then his lips were on mine. I was overwhelmed by the happiness and love I felt. We could have been kissing for three seconds or three hours. Time didn't seem to exist anymore. Everything else faded into the background, our family, Voldemort and the war. Edward and I were the only two people in the world in that moment and I couldn't be happier. When we parted I was radiating happiness. Poor Jasper was stood with a big, goofy grin on his face.

"Bella, your future just disappeared." The happy mood that has settled on the room evaporated with Alice's words. Edward let out a growl, a low rumbling in his chest. I was the only one who didn't panic.

"That will be because of Hogwarts. It probably won't show up in your visions. It has loads of enchantments all over it to protect our secret from muggles." I said.

"Why would you be going to Hogwarts though?" She asked. The rest of the family all murmured in agreement, clearly confused. Hadn't they just heard the patronus? Hadn't I just explained to them how vital a part I played in this war?

"I'm going to Hogwarts because a fight is about to start, I know it. If Harry has asked me to go then I obviously need to be there. He wouldn't put me in necessary danger. He said it was time. Voldemort will be on his way there already. I'm going to fight." There was half a second of silence before the protests began.

"You can't be serious!" Jacob.

"But you just said it was dangerous!" Rosalie.

"But Voldemort will be there, you can't risk it!" Esme.

But the worst was Edward. "Bella, if you think I'm letting you anywhere near that place then you're deluded! It sounds far too dangerous!"

I ignored the others and focused on my husband. "Edward, I _need_ to be there. The only way to end this war is for me and my brother to kill him. We could save thousands, millions of lives by ending it! Don't you see?" I stared into his eyes, trying to show him that he didn't need to worry. We stared at each other for a good three minutes before he finally relented.

"Fine, I can see there's nothing I can do to stop you." I smiled smugly. "So I'll come with you." My smug smile dropped.

"What? No! You have to stay here, all of you do! It's too dangerous." I all but screamed at him.

"But it's not too dangerous for you?" He asked, eyebrow raised. I sighed, knowing that I was going to lose this one. He was right, it was too dangerous for me. Me more than anyone, except Harry. Even though I knew it was pointless, I still tried to get him to change his mind.

"Please Edward. I have to be there, the war is centered around Harry and I. I don't have a choice, but you do. You don't know a thing about witches and wizards, you'd have no way to defend yourself. If they find out you're a vampire they'll use fiendfyre. It's the only spell that could have any dangerous affects but-" I was interrupted by Jasper.

"Wait, your kind know about us?"

I was taken back by his question. "Of course, we learn all about magical beings at Hog-" I was cut off again.

"So you knew what we were? Before Edward told you?" Ah, I could see where he was coming from now.

"Oh, yeah." I glanced sheepishly around the room, then at my husband. "I had to pretend though, otherwise you would have wanted to know how I knew. You know I've never been the best liar." Edward snorted. I glared at him as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"Anyway, I have to be going soon. Real soon. I don't know if it's started yet but it won't be long until it does." I tightened my grip on my wand, already planning. I could apparate to Hogsmeade and sneak into Honeydukes and go through the cellar. Right now it seemed like my only option.

I opened my mouth to say goodbye but Emmett beat me to it. "Bells, we are all coming with you. Maybe we could help. Magic or not they won't be much of a match against us, right?"

I sighed in defeat, looking at all of their determined expressions. "You're not going to let this go, are you?" All seven of the vampires shook their heads. Jacob was too busy gazing down at my daughter, worry evident in his eyes.

I let out a breath. "Fine! You can come with me, on one condition." I looked at Jacob. "You stay here with Renesmee. You won't be immune to magic and I will _not_ allow my daughter to go to that place. It's too risky." Jacob looked like he was debating with himself but the look on my face must have settled it for him. He gave a curt nod. "Okay. But you have to keep me posted." I nodded at him, smiling brightly.

"Well, we need to get going." How would we get there? Apparating was out of the question, there were far too many of us and I wasn't that confident to risk it. I had no floo powder. I'd have to make a portkey. Looking around the room, my eyes settled on the bookshelf. "Accio _Romeo and Juliet_." The book came soaring into my hands. I pointed my wand at it yet again and said, "Portus."

Almost immediately it started to glow an luminous blue colour. "Everyone place a finger on it. We have thirty seconds." While everyone shuffled forward I ran at vampire speed to kiss Renesmee on the head. "I love you, Nessie. Never forget that." With the same speed I ran to the portkey and stood next to Edward, my finger touching the spine. Just as we lifted off the ground I shouted to Jacob, "Look after her!"

* * *

We were spinning incredibly fast through the air, the Cullen living room melting away until it could no longer be seen. The familiar grounds of Hogsmeade came into view and I screamed at my family. "LET GO!" They all gave me bewildered looks, but complied. I let go myself and I was soon hurtling towards the ground. With my new vampire gracefulness I managed to land on my feet. Looking around me I saw my family all sprawled out on the ground, each wearing a dazed expression. The sight was so comical, I couldn't hold in the loud laugh making it's way out my mouth.

My laughter soon ended though when a loud siren noise filled the air. I gripped my wand tightly in my hand, holding it at arms length, my head whipping in all directions, looking for the source. The scent of human blood filled my nose, the burn in my throat barely noticeable given the current situation. Soon the air was filled with the stamping of human footsteps and loud shouts. It took me several seconds to work out what they were saying. "IT'S POTTER!" What sounded like thirty men were screaming about me and my brother. From snippets of conversation, I gathered that this had happened not ten minutes ago. Clearly my brother had already arrived. 'Good,' I thought. 'At least they don't know which twin it is.'

Suddenly, the door right next to me opened and an old, tired looking man with a familiar face ushered us inside. Deliberating for half a second on whether we could trust him, I decided it was worth the risk, and hurried into the small building. The Hogs Head, I realized as I got a real look at the place.

Once all of my family were safely inside, I turned to the familiar man. I gasped as I took in his face. "You're Dumbledore's brother, aren't you? Aberforth?"

He regarded me with a look of distaste but nodded in reply. "Your brother has already gone up with two friends of his. More and more kids keep turning up in my fireplace wanting to get to Hogwarts. It's a pub, not a train station!" Once he had finished his rant, he looked at me intently, studying my face.

"Vampires? What you hanging about with vampires for?" He studied me yet again, his gaze finally resting on my now butterscotch eyes. "Gold eyes, animal blood..." He trailed off, then sighed. "Alright, I suppose I can trust you." He pointed to a portrait of a girl hanging above the fireplace. "You'll want to go through there."

I gave my thanks before running to the portrait and throwing it open with ease. I signaled for my family to follow me and together we ran down the narrow corridor. At the end of it I could make out a large, square door. I wonder where it leads to? As we reached the end the familiar scent of human blood filled my nostrils, making my throat burn, but only slightly. I could hear the voice of my brother talking to what seemed like a large crowd of people. I almost squealed with excitement. It had been two years since I had last been here, since I had last seen my brother and my friends.

I pushed open the door and took in the room before me. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff banners filled the walls, the house colours could be seen in every direction. I noticed how there was no green or silver anywhere in the room, no surprises there. There were chairs and cushions and even some small cots cluttered about the room, giving it a cosy feel. I knew straight away that this was the room of requirement. No other room in Hogwarts could look like this. After I thought I had surveyed every detail of the room I realized there was one thing I may have overlooked. About fifty witches and wizards all gaping at me and the Cullens. A deathly silence came over the room and that's when I remembered. Most of the people here had no idea what had happened to me. Some thought I were dead, some thought I had gone into hiding, some thought I had been kidnapped. These were just some of the rumours going around Hogwarts after I moved to Forks. I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Uh..surprise?" No one said anything for what seemed like years. I shuffled my feet on the floor, gazing down. I was aware of my family standing behind me, Edward placed a hand on the small of my back, trying to reassure me.

"Bella?" I looked up into the familiar face of Neville Longbottom. I smiled slightly. Wow, he had definitley grown up since I last saw him. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah." I managed to choke out. "It's really me."

I looked to my left and for the first time saw Harry, Ron and Hermione, all beaming at me. They all looked so worn, so tired since I last saw them. Looking around the room I noticed that everyone did. Everyone seemed to have aged since I was last here.

"Harry." I breathed. Then I ran forward, not caring about the speed or anyone else in the room. Only my twin brother who I hadn't seen in so long. I embraced him so tightly that I'm sure I nearly broke a rib or two. If he was hurt at all he didn't say anything. He simply hugged me back as tightly as his human strength would allow. "I missed you so much." He whispered. The room erupted in cheers, all of my old friends, my old classmates, finally believing it was the real me, Isabella Potter. When I finally released my brother I was engulfed in a hug by Hermione. I smiled with glee. It was so good to see my best friend again. Then it was Ron's turn. I ended up being passed around the room, each person wanting to welcome me back after so long. People were shouting and screaming things like "THE POTTER TWINS ARE BACK!" and "WE HAVEN'T LOST!"

When the reunion was finally over, I glanced back at my family and smiled. All seven of them were stood in the corner of the room, looking around in wonder and awe. I ran over to them and took Edward's hand, giving him a swift kiss on the cheek. He smiled his crooked smile and I almost forgot how to breathe. We hadn't had much of a chance to talk yet and I didn't know when we would, so I decided now might be the only time for a while.

"What do you think so far?" I asked with a grin.

He turned and wrapped his arms around my waist so I was facing his chest. "It's amazing. The-portkey, was it?" I nodded. "-was certainly interesting." He smiled down at me, pushing my hair off my face and behind my ear. "Although it may take a while to get used to that accent of yours." My still heart dropped, did he not like the real me? I must have given something away on my face because he locked my lips in a passionate kiss. "It's very . . . alluring."

I smiled wickedly back at him, placing my arms around his neck, stretching up on my toes so we were closer in height. "Really?" I asked, then placed my mouth back on his. We were interrupted however by an impatient cough. I turned my head to see every one staring back at me. Some giggling, some in shock. Some even looked envious and annoyed. I quickly figured out that Harry had been the one to cough as he was stood with his arms crossed over his chest, eyebrows raised.

I took a step back from Edward. "Uh, everyone this is my husband, Edward." There were several gasps at the word 'husband'. I continued as if it didn't happen. "And these are his adoptive parents, Esme and Carlisle, his sisters Rosalie and Alice and his brothers Emmett and Jasper." Each of them smiled brightly at the occupants of the room. There were murmurs of acknowledgment, but everyone seemed to be waiting for Harry's reaction. After a full twenty seconds, he simply nodded and said, "Nice to meet you." I sighed in relief, that could of gotten awkward.

Everyone seemed to have accepted that the Cullens and I were vampires as no one commented. Maybe Harry had filled them in before hand?

Behind me I heard some people clambering through the door. I didn't recognize the scent so I had to turn and look at who it was. I grinned widely as Ginny, Fred and George Weasley were dusting off their muggle clothes. The three of them took in the room before their eyes landed on the 'inhumanly beautiful' people. Ginny squealed and immediately ran forward to embrace me. "Bella!" I laughed and hugged her back with as much enthusiasm, if not more. Ginny and I had always been close friends, she had confided in me after her first year and about her crush on my brother. I saw her as a sister, like Hermione. Harry had told me all about his relationship with the youngest Weasley and I was so happy for her. Even though they weren't together now, I knew my brother. Judging by the look on his face, I could tell he was still hopelessly in love with her.

I blocked out Ginny and Harry's reunion though and focused on the twins, each wearing an identical grin. Fred's grin not as wide, his eyes holding more emotion than his twin's. Out of the two I has always been a little bit closer to Fred. I loved them both like brothers, but Fred always seemed to be there more than George. It wasn't until my fifth year that I found out why.

_It was October and Fred and I were walking near the lake. He was telling me all about their plans to open the joke shop, how they had most of the details sorted out already. I listened, happy to see one of my best friends so happy. I hadn't realized until then how attractive the twins really were. To me, Fred had always been one of my best guy friends, nothing more. But as I watched him, the excitement growing on his face, I started to feel something different._

_"It'll be strange not seeing you two everyday." I said when he had finished. He grabbed my hand, an unusual action for Fred. Strangely, I didn't mind._

_"I know it will be hard not to see this handsome face everyday, but you'll go on." He said with a grin, his eyes dancing with humour. Then he suddenly turned more serious. "I'm gonna miss you, Bella."_

_I smiled slightly at him, trying not to show how sad I really felt. "You too, Fred." We stood in comfortable silence for a few minutes, each left to our own thoughts. All of a sudden, he pulled my hand so I was facing him and looked me in they eye. His voice strained._

_"Bella, I-" He didn't finish and looked out at the lake, his eyes distant._

_"Fred?" I waited until he was looking at me again. "What is it?"_

_He stared into my eyes for a few seconds, searching them. Then without any warning, he crushed his lips to mine. It took me a few seconds to work out what was happening. I was kissing Fred Weasley, one of my best friends. I was kissing Fred Weasley. Fred Weasley was kissing me. Fred Weasley and I were kissing. I twisted and turned the words over in my head, they sounded wrong, but a part of me liked the way it sounded. It felt right to be kissing him. With these thoughts in mind, I kissed him back, responding enthusiastically._

_When we broke apart, we were both breathless. "Fred, what was that?"_

_He sighed. "Bella, I've liked you ever since the yule ball last year. I've never had the courage to do anything before now, but it's my last year. I figured I may as well give it a shot, right?"_

_I processed his words. Fred Weasley liked me? As in, he fancied me? The thought made my stomach flip and I couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face. I didn't care if it was too sudden, I just went with my gut instinct. I kissed him again._

We had dated for the rest of that year. We had never officially broken up, but we both knew that it was over. I couldn't hide my delight at seeing them both again, a large grin spread across my face.

"Only you Bells, could leave for two years and come back a vampire. How do you do it?" George asked, shaking his head in mock exasperation. He obviously didn't care that I was a vampire as he strode forward and hugged me tightly. I giggled before turning to his twin.

"Fred?" I asked, hesitant.

"Bells." Was all he said before I ran at him. As we hugged I knew that it was OK. We would remain friends, as we always were. I stepped back out of his embrace, though he kept an arm slung over my shoulder. I looked to my vampire family, all of them were smiling politely. Edward had a small grimace on his face. Someone was probably remembering my fifth year.

"Fred, George, this is Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper." I said, pointing to each person in turn. "And this," I said, walking forward and taking Edward's hand. "Is my husband, Edward." The twin's faces were hysterical. Their mouths dropped open, eyes wide, both of them spluttering words but neither forming a full sentence. I giggled.

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist. He leaned down so his mouth was at my ear. "Fred, huh?" He asked. I could hear the jealousy in his voice that he was trying to hide. I giggled again.

"Bella! Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend? I thought you loved me! Why wouldn't you tell me this?" My pixie sister pouted.

I laughed. "It was just the easiest thing to do." I shrugged.

"Wait, wait. You thought Bella had never snogged anyone before?" Fred and George looked at each other before bursting into peals of laughter, attracting the attention of the whole room.

My family exchanged confused glances, before looking at me. I let out a huff of air, annoyed. So I had kissed several people throughout my time at Hogwarts. Is that such a bad thing?

The twins were leaning on each other for support, wiping tears from their eyes. I let out a growl, both of them sobered slightly but amusment still danced in their eyes. Edward, along with our family, looked at me, eyebrow raised.

"Sorry Bells, but you were a bit of a sla-" George was cut off by my brother.

"Alright! Sorry to break this up, but we are all here for a reason." Harry rolled his eyes, annoyed. Hermione stood next to him, her brow furrowed. Ron was stood next to her, a neutral expression on his face.

Everyone turned to face them, including me. "What's the plan then?" Seamus shouted.

Harry signaled for me to join him. "Well . . . there isn't one, exactly."

"What we going to do then? Wing it?" Neville asked.

Harry scanned the crowd of people for a minute. "We need to find something. We're not sure what exactly, but it will be something small. Something significant to one of the houses, probably Ravenclaw. Has anyone got any ideas?"

"It could be Ravenclaw's lost diadem." Luna spoke up, I hadn't noticed her before. Oh, I loved that girl. She was another of my close friends. She never failed to make me smile. She was so quirky and individual, I couldn't help but admire her. I thought about what she had said. The Lost diadem? But that's the whole point, it's lost.

"Luna," I began. Everyone's heads whipped around to look at me. "No one knows where that is. It's lost." I said, emphasizing the word.

"Well, we'll have to find it, won't we?" Harry said to me. Then he spoke to the crowd. "Does anyone know where we might find it?" No one spoke for a while. Then Cho Chang spoke up. I had never really liked the girl. I understood her pain after losing Cedric. I, myself was devastated, but she had been so unfair to my brother. She also postponed Ginny and Harry getting together, so I didn't agree with their relationship.

"In the Ravenclaw common room, there's a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw wearing the diadem. I could take you if you like." She said in a hopeful voice, hurriedly getting to her feet. I looked at Harry, he didn't look too keen on the idea, but then Ginny saved him.

"Luna will take you, won't you, Luna?" She asked. I had to hide my smirk. The jealousy was clear in her tone. I heard her brother's sniggers from behind my family.

"OK, lets go, Luna." Harry said and the pair of them walked to the exit of the room. Before they went out, I saw Harry get out the invisibility cloak. Oh, how I had missed that.

While watching them, I failed to notice the crowd had turned to look at me. Silence filled the air for a few seconds, but it was broken by Neville. "Is it really happening Bella? Are we really going to fight?" His face was filled with a fierce determination. I looked him in the eye as he spoke.

"Yes. Voldemort is probably on his way. A fight is unavoidable."

Suddenly, there was a big commotion behind me. More people had arrived. I turned to see most of the Order walking through the door, Remus Lupin leading them in. They each surveyed the room, before their eyes were drawn to the eight beautiful people in front of them, or more specifically, me.

"Bella." Remus breathed, clearly amazed. He, along with the rest of the Order, stood like that for a full ten seconds before all of them broke out into enormous grins. He rushed forward to greet me but as he reached a few feet away, he stopped, staring at me in shock. His eyes then flickered to the Cullens who were now stood off to the side again, then back to me. When he spoke his voice was laced with anger and concern.

"Bella you're a-" I cut him off.

"Vampire, yes. I am aware of that, Remus."

"But, but why? Did they-" I once again cut him off. His voice was getting slightly more hostile with each word and I knew the assumptions he would make.

"Yes, they did turn me, but only because they had no choice. I was dying, Remus." It was then that I remembered we were stood in a room full of people. Despite their loyalty, I didn't want to share too many personal stories with them. Remus seemed to agree as he gave a small nod.

"Well, I can see that none of you drink human blood, so I guess there's no problem." He resumed his grin and walked forward yet again, slower this time, to pull me into a hug.

"I can't tell you how pleased I am to see you, Bells." He whispered into my hair. If I'd have been human tears would have been streaming down my face. Remus, like Sirius, had always been a father figure to Harry and I. When he released me I was quickly pulled into a bone crushing hug, one that could only be given by Mrs Weasley. Even as a vampire I could feel the strength behind it.

"Oh Bella, dear! We've been so worried!" She pulled back, placing her hands on my cheeks, inspecting my face. I couldn't help but grin at the familiar gesture.

"I'm fine, Mrs Weasley. It's good to see you all." After that, any tension left in the Order disappeared as it became clear I was not a danger.

As I was about to turn and speak to Remus again, I noticed some of the elder witches and wizards sending small, curious glances towards my family. At vampire speed, I ran to Edward's side, took his hand and pulled him to where I was standing previously. A second later, the rest of them followed.

"Right everyone, this is my family, the Cullens. That's Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Esme and Carlisle, and this is Edward," I paused, nervous about their reactions. "My husband."

They all stood, gaping at me. "But Bella, you're so young!" Mrs Weasley protested. Before I could respond, Mr Weasley said, "She's not much younger than we were when we got married, Molly. Besides, she's frozen at seventeen, why wait?"

I smiled and mouthed 'thank you' at him. He returned my smile with one of his own, then he turned to Carlisle. "So, you live as muggles, yes?"

I couldn't help but laugh. Carlisle looked shocked. It was strange to see him lose his calm demeanor. He turned to look at me, "Uh . . ." I nodded quickly. "Er, yes."

"Fascinating." He whispered, eyes wide. "So do you use eclektricy?" The expressions on my families faces were hilarious. Fortunately for Carlisle, Remus intervened.

"I don't think now's the time, Arthur." He said whilst patting his arm.

All of a sudden the door opened as Harry and Luna entered once again. Harry looked quickly around the room, before his eyes rested on the Order and me. He made his way over to us. "Did you find it?" I asked him, my voice quiet.

He shook his head. "No, but I know what it looks like." He then turned to the rest of the room. "The younger kids are going to be evacuated, anyone else is welcome to fight. The teachers are going to try and secure the castle for as long as possible. Snape's made a run for it." He paused and let out a sigh. I knew what was coming, but I dreaded hearing the words out loud. I grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Voldemort is on his way."

Panic filled the room, I didn't need Jasper's power to feel it. Everyone began muttering among themselves. Harry ignored them and carried on. The room fell silent at his voice. "We're supposed to be meeting in the Great Hall to get organised."

Immediately, people surged towards the door, the energy and fear in the room was rising, I could almost taste it.

The large crowd grew smaller. Now there was only the Weasley's, Remus, Harry and the Cullens left. I could hear Ginny and Mrs Weasley having an argument over something, but I wasn't quite sure what it was about.

"Wait, where's Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked, turning to me. I looked around, but couldn't see them.

"I, I have no idea." That was odd, I expected them to wait for Harry and I. "They've probably already gone to the Great Hall."

"I said no, Ginny! You're under-age!" Mrs Weasley was shouting at her daughter. I turned my full attention to them.

"I need to fight, mum! I'm in Dumbledore's Army -"

"- a teenager's gang!"

"A teenager's gang who are about to take him on!" Shouted Fred.

"She's sixteen!" She shouted to no one in particular.

"Mum, I can't go home. My entire family is here. I need to be as well." Ginny's voice softened, yet I could still sense the anger behind it.

"I will not allow it!"

Ginny let out an aggravated sigh. She then turned to Harry, a pleading look on her face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry shake his head. I didn't agree with him, but I understood his reasoning. He was in love with Ginny and I knew how much it would hurt him if anything happened to her.

She then turned to me, probably knowing I would take her side. Before I could say a word, someone else clambered out of the doorway. I gasped. It was Percy.

There was a moment of tense, awkward silence before Percy began stuttering. "Am I too late? I only just got the message, I-" I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. The awkward silence pressured down on the room, made worse because, although the Cullens were my family, they were strangers to these people. They had no idea what was going on.

Fleur broke the silence by turning to Remus. "'Ow eez leetle Teddy? And Tonks?" I let out a gasp. I had completely forgotten that Remus had married and had a child.

A startled Remus pulled a photograph out of his pocket. "He's fine, they both are. They're at her mother's." He showed Fleur, Harry and I the picture. I couldn't help but smile. The small baby in the picture had a tuft of turquoise hair and repeatedly waved his hands in the air."

Behind me, Emmett whispered, "Is that photo moving? Did anyone else see it move?"

I ignored him. "Oh Remus, he's adorable."

He turned to me, smiling. "That reminds me. I've already asked Harry. Tonks and I, we would love it if you could be his Godmother."

I felt my eyes sting with tears that I would never shed. "I'd love to." Strong arms wrapped around my waist and I leaned back against his chest, a smile plastered on my face.

"I was a fool!" Percy roared, bringing us back to the awkward atmosphere. "I - I'm sorry. I was a pompous prat, I was a - a,"

Fred finished for him. "Ministry-loving, family disowning, power-hungry moron."

Percy nodded. "Yes, I was." Mrs Weasley burst into tears and rushed to her son, pulling him into a fierce hug. Percy returned it whilst looking at his father. "I'm so sorry, Dad." Mr Weasley hurried to join the hug.

When the reunion was over, everyone in the room began to make their way to the exit. "Ginny!" Barked Mrs Weasley. I decided to interrupt.

"Mrs Weasley?" She turned her gaze on me, softening slightly but still fierce. Even as a vampire I shrunk back, this woman was terrifying. "Why doesn't Ginny stay in here? That way, she'll be here in case of emergency, but she won't be involved in any fighting."

Mr Weasley nodded. "Good idea, Bella." Then he looked at his daughter. "Ginny, you stay in here, you hear me?" I could tell she didn't like the idea, but she nodded nonetheless.

I had just stepped out into the corridor when I felt a searing pain on my collarbone and I could no longer see the room around me, everything was blurry. That's odd. Usually when this happened, I was looking through Voldemort's eyes. Maybe it was my shield? I'd think of it later, I decided. There was more important matters at the moment. It was a pain I had felt many times before throughout my time at Hogwarts. Beside me I heard Harry buckle over and gasp.

I couldn't help it, the pain was too great. A hiss escaped through my clenched teeth. Almost immediatley I felt arms around me. "Bella? What's happening to her? Bella!" Edward's voice was clouded with worry and fear. I don't know if anyone answered him or not. All I knew, was that as the pain increased, Voldemort was getting closer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Honestly, I'm fine! It's happened before. It's perfectly normal, actually . . ." I trailed off. Edward, along with the rest of the Cullens, had not stopped fussing over me since I had felt the searing pain from my scar. Harry, the Weasley's and Remus were walking ahead of us as we made our way to the Great Hall. They hadn't given it much thought when our scars had started throbbing, as it was a common occurrence to be expected with Voldemort so close. My family, on the other hand, were not expecting it. I had spent the entire walk down to the Great Hall trying to convince them that I was, in fact, fine.

"But Bella, shouldn't your shield stop this from happening?" Jasper asked, his voice laced with confusion, voicing my earlier concerns. I hadn't told them this, but I used Occlumency as a human, that was the reason no mental powers worked on me. However, Voldemort had often been able to get through the brick wall I built around my mind.

"OK, I need to tell you all something. As a human, I used Occlumency to protect my mind from Voldemort. Basically, I closed off my mind to any Legilimens. Oh right," I said. It was easy to forget that the Cullens were new to this world. "A legilimens is someone who can read a person's mind. I had been using Occlumency the entire time I was in America, so Voldemort couldn't get to me. I guess that as I was changed, it grew stronger, into a shield." I paused to let what I had said sink in. "Voldemort uses very dark magic, extremely dark. I don't know for sure, but I'm guessing he uses it to get past my shield. At this point I'd say he was capable of anything."

We were now stood outside the Great Hall. Harry, Remus and the Weasley's walked through the doors without hesitation. I was about to follow them but I felt Edward, who had a tight grip on my hand, stop. I turned to him. "What's wrong?" His face was full of worry and I could see a small amount of pain in his eyes. I knew I needed to talk to him, alone.

"All of you go in. Just stick with Harry, we'll join you in a minute." Each member of the family looked uneasy about going into a room full of the unknown, but I gave them a reassuring look. Slowly, they entered the Great Hall, leaving Edward and I alone. I pulled him away from the doors slightly, to give us more privacy.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked, placing my hand on his cheek. I lightly brushed my hand against his skin and he closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath.

"I knew this was going to be dangerous, but to see you in so much pain." He stopped. His eyes opened and he looked down at me, the fear plain on his face. "I guess I've just realized how much danger you're actually in."

I said nothing, but wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him close to me. My cheek rested against his chest and he buried his face in my hair, inhaling my scent. "Edward, I need you to do something for me." I whispered, moving my face so I could look up into his eyes.

"At some point tonight, I'm not sure when, Harry and I are going to have to face Voldemort. Just the two of us." He tried to interrupt, but I placed a finger on his lips, shushing him. "It's inevitable, Edward. When the time comes, you mustn't try and protect me. No matter how much danger I am in, you must let me face him. It's the only way to end this." I looked into his eyes, trying to tell him how crucial it was that he listened to me. "Promise me, Edward."

I must have made it clear on my face as he let out a sigh. "Okay. I promise." He placed his hands on my hips, holding me to him. "But I can't lose you, Bella. I just can't." His voice was pained.

I reached up to place a kiss on his lips. "And you won't have to."

* * *

The Great Hall was packed with witches and wizards, all of them stood in anticipation and fear. The Cullens were stood behind Harry, looking wearily around them. No one paid them any attention however as every eye in the room was trained on Professor McGonogall, who stood on the raised platform at the front of the room.

". . . evacuation will be overseen by Mr Filch and Madam Pomfrey. Prefects, when I give the word, you will organize your house and take your charges, in an orderly fashion, to the evacuation point."

Most of the students looked terrified, some even burst into tears. My anger towards Voldemort increased, if that were even possible, as I took in the sight of their petrified faces. They were all too young to be going through this. Since Renesmee was born I had become very over-protective, something I used to tease Edward about when I was human. My motherly instincts kicked in and I suddenly felt a strong need to protect everyone.

A voice broke through my thoughts. "And what if we want to stay and fight?" I looked to where the sound had come from, the Hufflepuff table. Ernie Macmillan was stood with a determined expression on his face.

"Those who are of age are welcome to fight. Any one under the age of seventeen must be evacuated." Professor McGonogall said, her tone stern as she eyed the younger students.

I tightened my grip on Edward's hand and began to move away from the doors and towards my brother. Whispers broke out among the students, but I blocked them out. As we reached them I noticed that Ron and Hermione were not in the room. Where had they gone?

"We must act quickly." Professor McGonogall was saying. "We need to place stronger protection around the school, otherwise it will not hold for very long. Now, I must ask -" But her voice was drowned out by another. A high, cold voice surrounded the Hall. Everyone looked around in fear, but the voice seemed to be coming from all directions. As it spoke, a shiver went down my spine.

"I know that you are preparing to fight, but your efforts are futile." Screams filled the room. "You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I do not want magical blood to be spilled." There was a pause. The only sounds I could hear were the beating hearts and the uneven breaths from the humans around me.

"Give me the Potter twins," Voldemort spoke again, "and no one need be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and Isabella Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give them to me and you shall be rewarded. You have until midnight."

Every eye in the room was trained on Harry and I, but all I could do was stare at my brother, frozen, as he returned my look of fear and dread. Edward's grip on my hand was so tight, that had I been human, he would have crushed it.

"But they're there! Quick, someone grab them!" A nasally voice I recognized as Pansy Parkinson spoke from the Slytherin table. I didn't have time to do anything as I was pushed backwards. Edward stood in front of me, shielding me from view. I peeked over his shoulder to see a flurry of movement. All of Gryffindor house were stood, backs to Harry and I, wands pointed at the Slytherins. The hufflepuffs followed a second later, then the Ravenclaws. I swallowed thickly, touched by the show of loyalty.

"Thank you for that, Miss Parkinson," Professor McGonogall spoke in a clipped voice. "You, and the rest of your house, will be the first to leave the Hall. Mr Filch, if you will." I heard the shuffling of feet as all of Slytherin house stood and turned to leave the hall. When the Slytherins had left, the other houses relaxed their positions around Harry and I.

"Ravenclaws, follow on!" The younger students and anyone unwilling to fight had left. Now there was only, a handful of Ravenclaws, even more of Hufflepuff house, and half of Gryffindor had stayed, but no Slytherins remained in the Hall.

Harry and I turned to the Weasley's and I motioned for the vampires to follow me. "Has anyone seen Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked. Mrs Weasley's eyes filled with concern.

"I thought they were -" She was cut off by a deep voice. Kingsley had now replaced McGonogall at the front of the room.

"We don't have much time. The Order of the Phoenix and the teachers have agreed on a battle plan. Professors Flitwick, Sprout and McGonogall are going to take three groups of people up to the highest points in the castle. It will give us an excellent opportunity to attack. Remus, Arthur and I will be taking another three groups into the grounds. Now, leaders up here and we'll divide into groups!" Everyone moved at once. McGonogall hurried in our direction.

"Potter!" She cried. I wasn't sure who she was talking to, but her gaze rested on Harry. "Don't you have something you need to find?"

Harry looked started. "Oh, yeah."

"Well go on then, Potter, go!" Harry turned to leave the hall, but I lightly grabbed his arm. "I'll come with you." I said.

"No, Potter. I need to speak with you." She said, her voice stern. I nodded slowly and quickly engulfed Harry in a hug. "Be careful." I whispered in his ear, before he ran out the doors into the Entrance Hall.

"Potter, I assume that these vampires were muggles before they were turned?" I nodded again. "Well then, for them to be of any help they must learn more about magic. We have half an hour until the fighting will begin. If you teach them more about spells, then they could be a great advantage for us. Go!" She said, ushering us out of the room.

"Follow me." I said, running at my full speed to an empty classroom. Once all of the Cullens were inside, I turned to them. All of them were stood in fear, with the exception of Emmett. I was taken aback, in the entire time I'd known them, the Cullens had never been scared of anything. Emmett stood with his usual grin, ready for a fight.

"Not many spells can be used against us. Our skin is so tough that I'm not sure how strong the spell would have to be for it to work. Stunning spells won't work on us. They knock people out, and because we can't sleep, it won't have any effect. There are three unforgivable curses. The Killing Curse, for instance, won't work as we are already dead. However, Crucio and Imperio can be used against vampires. The Cruciatus Curse causes pain. I guess it's sort of like Jane's power, but I've never felt that so I wouldn't know. Crucio feels like white hot knives are piercing your skin. It's used to torture."

"Bella," Esme asked gently. I could hear the concern in her voice. "Has - has someone used that curse on you before?"

I looked to the floor, not wanting to look at their faces. "Voldemort." Was all I said. I ignored their gasps and cries and carried on.

"The imperius curse is like mind control. You don't feel any pain but it is still dangerous. It can be resisted though, both Harry and I have done it."

"So you've had all three curses used on you?" Carlisle asked.

I let out a sigh. "Yeah."

"But - but why?" Alice asked. "Why you?"

I looked up from the floor and into her eyes and said, "Because the darkest wizard of all time wants me dead."

* * *

"So you want us to physically attack the humans?" Rosalie asked doubtfully.

I turned to her. "Yes, use your full speed and strength." I knew that this would be uncomfortable for them, they had changed their natural way of living so they wouldn't hurt humans and this would go against that. "We have much faster reflexes than they do, so it won't be hard to avoid their spells. If you take away the element of magic then we have a much greater advantage. Of course I'll be using my wand, but the rest of you can take dozens of humans down in seconds.

"Chances are, there is going to be _a lot_ of blood." Jasper opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "But don't worry, there's a spell for it."

"W - what?" Edward stuttered. I couldn't help but smile, Edward never stuttered.

"Yeah. _Defluositis. _It takes away your thirst for up to twenty four hours." I walked over to where he stood, to my right. I grabbed my wand from where it rested in my jeans pocket. His eyes widened as he looked at it. He looked worried.

"Do you trust me?" I asked him.

He gulped and nodded. "In theory." I couldn't help but laugh at his answer, remembering our conversation from long ago, when I was still human.

I flicked my wand and muttered, "_Defluositis._" I then repeated the spell on each member of the family and then on myself. I knew it had worked as the slight burn in my throat disappeared. Smiling to myself, I turned to my family. I was surprised to find them all staring at me in awe. "What?" I asked.

"Are there other spells? For vampires, I mean." Rosalie asked. I knew what path her thoughts had taken.

"There's a spell to allow us to go out in the sun, but that's all I know. I'm sure there are mor-" I was unable to finish my sentence as an enormous crash sounded from somewhere nearby. I could hear hundreds of footsteps pulsing on the ground. It had started. The Death Eaters were here.

Outside was chaos. The Cullens and I had left the classroom to find jets of light, red and green, zooming in every direction. The walls had started to crumble and some of the stone was missing from where a spell had hit. All around me I saw my classmates, people I'd grown up with, battling for their lives and all I could do was stand and watch.

"Where's Harry?" I shouted at Edward, desperate to know where my brother was. He closed his eyes and stood with a concentrated look on his face. When he opened his eyes again, he looked pained.

"I - I'm not sure. I can't get a read of his mind. It was very faint back in the Room of Requirement." I let out a shaky breath. 'He'll be fine.' I chanted to myself, over and over.

"Alright, I need to go find him. Edward, you can come with me. The rest of you split up, try and help as much as you can. Stay close to the Order and my friends. You'll be safest with them, they know to trust you." As soon as I had finished speaking, my family, all paired with their mates, hurried off in different directions. It was then that I turned to Edward.

"OK, lets go." He nodded, grabbed my hand and then we were off. I barely recognized where we were going. Spells were being fired everywhere. Most of them, I realized, were being fired at me. Luckily I was travelling at my fastest speed, so I was merely a blur to them, making me difficult to hit.

We climbed several stair cases, not bothering to wait as they moved, we just jumped. When we reached the fourth floor I saw a short girl with red hair flying behind her, running in our direction.

"Ginny!" I shouted. She was about to fly straight past us, but turned at the sound of my voice.

"Oh, Bella!" She replied in relief. It was then that I got curious. Why was she not in the Room of Requirement, like she was supposed to be?

"Why are you out here? You were meant to stay put!" I said in disapproval.

"Harry needed me to leave for a while, he said it was important." She said with a shrug. Before I could reply, somebody else spoke.

"Bella! Ginny! Have you seen Remus?" I looked to my left and saw Nymphadora Tonks sprinting down the corridor, narrowly missing the red beams of light that followed her.

"No, I'm sure he's alright though. What are you doing here?" Ginny asked. Tonks, panting breathlessly, looked around her frantically as she answered.

"My mother told me to come. I couldn't bare to sit at home. I felt so useless."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I heard Ginny mutter. "Come on, I'll help you find him. I'll see you two later!" Ginny shouted and then they were off.

I looked up at Edward. "We need to go to the seventh floor." Before we could move, a girly voice squealed from behind me. Edward's eyes narrowed and he growled.

"Look what we have here! Isabella Potter and her little bloodsucking boyfriend!" She stood a few feet away from me. Her eyes were wild, widened in excitement. Her face slowly broke into a disgusting smile, showing her yellowing teeth. She let out a shriek of laughter. "Master won't be happy now that you've gone and become a vampire. Tsk, tsk Isabella." She started pacing in front of us. I made sure to stand in front of Edward, my wand raised slightly. She eyed it, her grin widening. "Oh? What's this? Going to fight me, are you?"

I didn't say a word, but a snarl erupted from my throat. She raised her wand, but with my new vampire reflexes, I was faster than she was.

"Stupefy!" I screamed, the red jet of light grazed her, but it wasn't close enough to have the intended effect. She shrieked again, this time in fury.

"How dare you, you bit-" She didn't get to finish though, as another jet of light was flying towards her, hitting her in the arm. She screamed in agony and turned to face the caster. I did the same and saw Aberforth Dumbledore, wand raised at the ready.

"Go on then girl, get out of here!" He shouted at me.

"But Ab-" He cut me off.

"You're life is much more important than mine. Now GO!" He and Bellatrix were then taking part in a duel. I didn't stay to watch however, but I ran in the direction of the seventh floor.

"Who was that?" Edward asked, I could hear the anger in his tone.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. Nasty piece of work. One of his most loyal followers." Bellatrix had always seemed to have a creepy obsession with her 'Master'. She longed for his approval.

"What will Voldemort do when he finds out you're a vampire? Will it make things worse?" Edward sounded pained again, and even a little guilty. I knew what he must be thinking. That if things got worse, it would be his fault for changing me.

"He'll be angry, because I'm much harder to kill as a vampire. If anything, we'll have an advantage over him." I said, trying to soothe him.

When we finally reached the seventh floor, I was shocked by what I saw. Harry, Ron and Hermione were stood, hands on knees, panting for breath. Malfoy sat beside them, a look of pain and horror on his face. Next to them lay Goyle who seemed to be unconscious. They hadn't noticed us yet.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" I shouted as we approached them, using human speed now.

Harry looked up as I shouted, his face lit up in relief. "Bella!" Still panting, he ran over to engulf me in a hug. I returned it gladly, happy that my brother was safe.

"So?" I pried.

"There was a fire in the Room of Requirement. Managed to destroy the diadem. Crabbe's dead." I didn't do anything but nod.

"You managed to find them, then?" I asked, nodding in Ron and Hermione's direction.

"We went down to the Chamber of Secrets. We managed to collect a few basilisk fangs and destroy a horcrux." She paused for a moment to think. "That means that there's only the snake to go!" She cried happily.

She was right. When the snake was gone, that would only leave Voldemort. It would only take one spell to finish him off. Then this entire thing would be over. At least I hoped it could be that simple. I squeezed Edward's hand, silently letting him know I was fine. I assumed he must have read Hermione's or Ron's thoughts, because he didn't seemed to be confused by anything we had said. Suddenly, a group of about a dozen witches and wizards swarmed into the hall, all fighting for their lives.

"We need to move from here! Quick, lets go!" I said, already running behind a tapestry, ushering the others to follow.

"Harry, Bella, you need to find out where Voldemort is. The snake will be with him. It's the only way." Hermione cried. Harry and I looked at each other for a few seconds, before he nodded. I closed my eyes and lifted my shield, concentrating on the connection between Voldemort and I. As soon as I reached his mind, I hissed in pain. Fire had spread along my chest, an agonizing pain that took my breath away from the force of it.

"Bella, stop!" I heard Edward shouting at me, his voice frantic. I could feel his hands cradling my face, but I couldn't see him. Instead I was looking into a familiar room, into the terrified face of Lucius Malfoy.

"My - my Lord. Forgive me, but wouldn't it be more, more prudent t - to go and fetch the twins you-yourself?" He stuttered out. 'Pathetic.' I thought, laughing cruelly.

"Lucius, my friend, I won't need to fetch them myself. Before the night is out, the twins will have handed themselves over to me." I paused, looking down at the wand in my hand. The Elder wand.

"Get Severus for me, Lucius. I need to speak with him." I dismissed him with a wave of my hand.

Then I was staring into the concerned eyes of my husband. "Bella?" He whispered, searching my face.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I whispered back, wrapping my arms around him in reassurance. His arms circled my waist, holding me tightly. We stayed like this for a few more seconds before I turned in his arms to face the others.

"He's in the Shrieking Shack." Harry and I said in unison.

"We need to go to him." Harry said, determined. Ron looked nervous and Hermione looked defeated. She must have seen it was the only way.

"Right. Harry, you and I will go. Ron, Hermione, stay with Ed-" I was stopped by their protests.

"No, it's too dangerous!" Hermione was saying.

"I'll go instead." Ron was saying.

"No, Bella. I'm not leaving you. I can't." Edward breathed. His voice broke on the last word and I knew that I couldn't leave him. It would hurt too much to be away from him.

I sighed, then looked to my brother. "Harry . . ."

He nodded and gave me a small, sad smile. "Don't Bella, I completely understand." Then to Ron and Hermione. "Alright then, lets go." Then Edward and I were alone.

"Edward, can I ask you something?" I said hesitantly.

His brow furrowed. "Of course, love."

"If something were to happen to me-"

"Nothing is going to happen to you!" He interrupted, his voice urgent.

"I know, I know. But just in case something _does_ happen to me, would you go to the Volturi again?" I whispered. I was unsure how he would take the question, how he would respond.

"I - I don't know." He sighed and looked at the floor. "I can't live in a world where you don't exist, Bella."

"What about Renesmee? Would you just leave her an orphan?" I knew it was low, as he now knew the truth about my past, but I couldn't bear the thought of her growing up as I did, having no parents.

He sighed again. "No. I wouldn't. I would try, for her." He whispered. "But that doesn't matter right now. We're both going to be fine." He placed his hands on my cheeks, touching his forehead to mine.

"I know we will." Then he closed the gap between our lips.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, I think we should go find the others, make sure they're alright." I whispered once Edward and I had broken apart. His face was still etched with concern and fear. I had never seen him act this way, he had always been the strong one, the one I could lean on for support. For now, it seemed, our roles had been reversed.

Spells were being cast in every direction and even with my enhanced vision I still couldn't make out the faces of those fighting. I didn't recognize anyone in this corridor, all of my friends must be on lower ground.

"I can hear Alice's thoughts. Her and Jasper are a floor below us. I can't seem to get a read on the others' though." He murmured so only I could hear. I nodded and pulled him away from the seventh floor. As we ran I took in the scene around me. Hogwarts, that used to be one of the most beautiful, enchanting places I have ever known, was now turning into nothing more than crumbling walls and piles of stone. The air was filled with so much dust that it was all I could see as it swirled in front of my face.

"Edward! Bella!" We stopped at the sound of our names being called from the right. I looked just in time to see Alice holding down a man twice her size while Jasper snapped his neck. It looked like they had no problem taking my advice. They were soon stood in front of us, wearing sad smiles. By the look on their faces, I could tell that something had happened. But what?

"What's going on?" I turned to Edward to see a crease between his eyebrows and his mouth turned down in a frown. "Edward, what happened?" My voice was turning hysterical and I couldn't get a grip on my emotions.

"Bella, calm down." Jasper spoke. I could feel him sending me waves of calm. I accepted them gladly, taking a deep breath.

"Is everyone OK?" I asked, looking at each of their faces.

Alice spoke up, she sounded hesitant. "He - They say he'll be fine, but . . ." She trailed off. "Bella, Fred Weasley has been seriously injured. He was crushed under some falling debris, but -" I didn't let her finish her sentence.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know." She whispered. I looked up at my husband.

"I can't hear his thoughts very well, he's not coherent, but Madam Pomfrey - I think - and Professor McGonogall are staying with the injured in the Great Hall. No one is fighting in there." I nodded. As much as I wanted to go and see my friend, I knew that it could wait.

"I suppose we -" Edward began to say, but he didn't finish his sentence as he stared over my shoulder in horror. It was then that I heard the chilling cries of pain.

"You deserved that, you filthy half-breed!" I heard a gruff, manly voice say over the cries. "Crucio!"

I spun on my heel to see Remus on the floor, his back arching in pain. His eyes were screwed tightly together and I could see him gritting his teeth. Above him stood Antonin Dolohov, a sick smile on his face as he reveled from torturing another. Raising my wand, I disarmed him, catching his wand in my hand. His eyes darted to mine and his smile turned to a scowl. He opened his mouth to say something but I didn't give him the chance.

"Stupefy!" I screamed. The red jet of light hit him square in the chest and he fell to the ground, unconscious I snapped his wand in half and used my strength to fling the pieces as far as I could through a gaping hole in the castle wall.

"Remus!" I shouted and hurried over to him. He had curled himself into a ball, he would still be recovering from the pain. "Are you alright?"

He let out a groan. "I - I'm fine. Thank you, Bella. For saving me." His voice was weak, scratchy.

Had I been human, tears would have been pouring from my eyes. "Of course. I'm just glad you're OK." I paused, something occurred to me. "Have you seen Tonks?"

Despite his weakened state, his eyes snapped to look at my face. "Dora? Why is she here?" His voice was full of worry.

Another voice interrupted my reply. "Remus? Remus!" Tonks came sprinting towards us, tears streaming down her face. Remus, who had now sat up, was staring at her in happiness and concern. When she reached us, she flung her arms around his neck and I heard her let out a sob. It felt rude to be intruding on their private moment, so I stood up and walked back over to Edward, Alice and Jasper, taking Edward's hand in mine again.

"Come on. Harry, Ron and Hermione should be back soon. We'll try and find the others on the way." With that the four of us ran through the castle, avoiding hexes and jinxes as we went.

On the Grand Staircase, Neville Longbottom was dueling a Death Eater, one I had never seen before. He managed to hex the large man, who stumbled backwards, off the stairs, sending him tumbling to the bottom.

"Neville!" He turned at the sound of my voice and smiled. Blood was matted in his hair and his entire face was covered in small scrapes and cuts.

"Wondering when I'd see you lot. How're you doing?"

"We're fine, Neville. Are you OK? What happened to your face?" I asked.

His happy smile turned into a smirk. "I was fighting Yaxley. I managed to take him down, but he put up a good fight." The fighting around us was growing louder, shrieks of pain and fear surrounded us. Out of the corner of my eye I could see more Death Eaters swarming the staircase. We needed to move, quickly.

His smirk disappeared again, replaced by a small, hesitant smile. "Listen, have you seen Luna?" He shouted over the noise.

I raised an eyebrow. "Luna? No, why?"

He let out a chuckle, a hint of red covering his cheeks. "I'm mad for her. I think it's about time I told her since we'll probably both be dead by dawn." He shouted before turning his back and running off the staircase with a small group of Ravenclaws.

I stood there for a second, dumbfounded. Shaking my head, I let out a small chuckle. Neville had certainly changed over the years, from the small nervous boy he used to be, to a strong wizard who could defeat Death Eaters. Suddenly, all the fighting around us stopped. The hysteria and cries of pain were replaced with a much worse sound. Nobody could escape the cold, high voice as it bounced off the castle walls, sending chills down my spine. My scar burned and I clutched at my collarbone, trying ease some of the pain. Edward wrapped his arms around me, pressing me into his chest and soothing me.

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.

"I speak now, Harry and Isabella Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourselves. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourselves up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Potter twins, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you both from me." The voice paused. When he spoke again, he spoke directly to me.

"Isabella Potter, your immortal state will not protect you from me. Lord Voldemort is much more powerful than you, Isabella. You cannot escape from me. One hour."

Edward froze and tightened his grip around me. "No." He choked out. "No, Bella. Don't listen to him." I barely noticed as all the Death Eaters retreated, away from the castle. To the left I could see a sea of black making it's way into the Forbidden Forest. I knew what I had to do, deep down, I knew it could be the only way. But first, I needed to speak to Harry.

"Come on." Alice said, her voice breaking my hazy state. "We need to go."

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with witches and wizards, most of which had some form of injury. Everyone was huddled in small groups, crying, grieving saying goodbye. It broke my heart to see so much pain and fear in one room. To the left of the room, against the wall, lay the bodies of those who had their lives taken from them in the battle. I didn't dare look, not yet, I couldn't handle it if I saw one of friends, some of my family.

In the corner of the room, all huddled around a pale figure, were the Weasley's. Sat next to them were Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. With relief I noticed that they all looked unharmed, barely a hair out of place. While we made our way across the large room, I tried to ignore the eyes that followed me by looking at the floor, almost begging it to swallow me up.

The Cullens all stood, taking turns to embrace me, which was quite difficult as Edward refused to let me go. "Ignore him, Bells." Emmett said, unusually serious. "We can do this." He looked so determined, it made me want to cry. I had dragged them into this world, a world that used to be so magical, but was now full of so much pain and loss and fear, and they were all willing to help me.

I didn't say anything. Instead I looked to the where the Weasley's were and at the pale body they surrounded. My still heart almost broke as I stared into the face of Fred Weasley. His eye was swollen and was circled by a nasty looking bruise. He had a large gash, going from his right ear to his chin, that was encrusted with dried blood. Despite all this, a small smile was still playing on his lips. Seeing this, I let out a sob, the whirlwind of emotions finally became to much for me to handle. I ran forward, out of Edward's grasp, to Fred's side. On his other side was George, tears were glistening in his eyes as he gripped his twin's hand tightly. I felt hope as I heard a heart beat coming from his chest, it was weak, but it was there.

I looked up at Mrs Weasley. She was crying as she clutched onto her husband. Percy and Charlie stood slightly behind, staring solemnly at their brother. Bill stood, one arm around Ginny, one arm around Fleur. Remus was sat behind them, one arm around Tonks as she cried into his shoulder. "How is he?" I asked through my sobs.

It was Mr Weasley who answered me. "He - he'll be fine, we think. There isn't much we can do right now, he'll have to go to St. Mungos." I couldn't do anything but nod my head.

"What's happened? Is he alright?" Came a voice from behind me, Ron's voice. I turned, expecting to see Harry and Hermione by his side, but Harry wasn't there. I panicked. Had he? 'No,' I thought to myself. 'He wouldn't do that, not to me.'

I stood as Ron rushed to Fred's side, taking my place. I walked over to Hermione, who was stood with my vampire family. "Where's Harry?" I whispered.

"He had to do something in the Headmaster's office. He wants you to meet him there, Bells. You both need to be there." She replied.

"OK." I hugged her tightly, trying to convey my thanks in one simple hug. She had done so much for me over the years, she truly was my best friend. "Thank you, 'Mione. For everything." When I pulled back, I saw tears sparkling in her eyes. She smiled at me, then walked over to join the Weasley's.

I looked at my family. "I need to go."

"I'll come with you." Edward said, immediately, but I shook my head. He looked hurt and confused. "But - "

"Edward." I whispered, taking his hand in mine and pulling him away from everyone. "Harry needs me to go alone, I can feel it."

He sighed. "Alright, fine. Promise me that you won't go into that Forest." I didn't say anything. "Promise me, Bella." His voice was filled with pain.

"It might be the only way, Edward." I let out a shaky breath. "I love you, Edward, so much - "

"No, Bella, love." He whispered wildly. "Don't do that, don't say goodbye."

"I'm not saying goodbye." I spoke so quietly, that I doubted it would be audible to human ears. "But I need you to know that I love you. More than anything. You have given me so much and I - I just - I love you." I sobbed. He pulled me into his arms, my head against his chest as he stroked my hair.

"Bella, I love you too." He whispered. "You are my reason for existing, love." He kissed the top of my head. "Which is why I need you to come back to me." He moved his hands so they were cupping my face and he gazed intently into my eyes.

"I will." I said. "I promise." Then he leaned down, crushing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss.

* * *

"Password?" The stone gargoyle asked. I racked my brains, Dumbledore had always used the names of his favourite sweets, but Snape . . .

"Dumbledore!" I blurted, my mouth seemed to be working of it's own accord. To my surprise the gargoyle slid aside, revealing the stone staircase leading up to the office.

In the office stood Harry. He was staring at something in his hands, a phial of some sort. Memories. The swirling, silver mist inside the small phial was a person's memories. But who did those memories belong to?

"Harry?" I asked slowly. He didn't turn to face me, but I saw him nod his head in acknowledgment. I walked forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. In front of him, on the desk, was a wide basin; a pensieve.

"Snape." Was all he said, finally turning to look me in the eye. "Snape, he's dead. I saw him die." I gasped in shock.

I didn't know how to feel, how to react, and it worried me. I hated Severus Snape with a burning passion. So why did I feel . . . sad? I had known Snape since I was eleven years old. From the very first lesson he had hated my brother and I. But he had been a fairly constant figure in my life, like the rest of the Order, even if I hated him with everything in me, his death came as a shock.

"He gave me these," Harry continued, holding up the phial. "Voldemort ordered Nagini to kill him. Right before he died, he told me to take them." He turned to look at me. "I think it's important that we watch them together, Bells." I simply nodded, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly.

Slowly, he poured the contents of the glass phial into the stone basin. "Ready?" I whispered. He nodded and dived into the pensieve. I closed my eyes and followed, falling downwards into the unknown.

* * *

"I thought . . . you were going . . . to keep her . . . safe . . ." Snape was slumped forward in a chair and Dumbledore stood over him, disappointment clear in his face.

"She and James put their faith in the wrong person, Severus." He paused. "Rather like you. Weren't you hoping Lord Voldemort would spare her."

"Gone . . . dead . . ." Snape was muttering under his breath.

"Her children survived." Said Dumbledore.

Snape seemed to be ignoring him. "I - I wish _I _were dead."

"Severus, if you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear."

Snape stopped his muttering, and looked up to meet Dumbledore's intense gaze. "What - what do you mean?"

"Protect them. Make sure Lily didn't die in vain. Help me protect her children."

* * *

"Listen closely, Severus. There will come a time - after my death - when you must tell Harry and Isabella." Dumbledore said.

"Tell them what?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "Tell them what happened on the night Lord Voldemort killed their parents. Tell them how when Lily cast her own life between them as a shield, the Killing Curse rebounded upon Lord Voldemort. His soul was blasted apart and latched itself on to the only living souls in the room. Harry and Isabella both carry a part of Lord Voldemort's soul inside them. That is how they have the power to speak to snakes, and a connection Lord Voldemort's mind. All three of their souls are entwined. Parts of his soul are protected by Harry and Isabella, and as long as they live, Voldemort cannot die."

Snape kept calm. "So the twins . . . the twins must die?"

"And Voldemort himself must do it, Severus. That is essential."

Snape was quiet for a long time. "But, I thought we were protecting them for her. For Lily."

"We have been protecting them because it has been essential to teach them, to raise them, to make them reach their full strength."

Snape looked horrified. "So you have kept the Potter twins safe so they can die at the proper moment?"

Dumbledore looked at Snape. "But this is touching, Severus. Have you grown to care for the Potters, after all?"

"For the_ twins_?" Snape looked disgusted. "_Expecto Patronum!_"

From the tip of his wand burst a silver doe. She bounded around the office before galloping out of the window. As the silvery glow faded, Dumbledore turned to Snape, tears glistening in his eyes. "Lily." He murmured. "After all this time?"

"Always," said Snape.

* * *

And then I was stood back in Dumbledore's office, staring down at the silvery mist of memories I had just witnessed.

The truth. We finally knew the truth. I knew at last, Harry and I weren't supposed to survive. We never were, from the beginning. This was our destiny, why we were here. We had to welcome death with open arms, dragging Voldemort with us along the way. Harry's heart started to beat frantically, as if it was trying to make up for all the time it would miss. I looked at my brother, my twin, my other half, and felt terror in the pit of my stomach. Why us? We were only seventeen, yet life was going to be stripped away from us before we even had a chance to experience it.

"Harry." I whispered. He turned to face me, a single tear rolling down his cheek. I longed to be able to cry, to rid myself of these feelings, but I couldn't. I wasn't human anymore, it was impossible.

A new thought occurred to me. I was a vampire now, how was I to die? He could always use fire, but would that effectively kill the horcrux? I had no idea. I sighed and looked around the familiar office. It looked exactly the same as it always had, except now, above the desk, was a new portrait. Dumbledore's portrait was currently empty, but it brought on a whole new load of questions. Why had Dumbledore betrayed us? And Snape. Dumbledore had been right all this time? Snape was truly on our side. Dumbledore had asked Snape to kill him. The burning hatred I once felt towards Snape vanished, replaced by a range of different feelings.

"We need to go." Harry whispered, breaking through my thoughts. I nodded and as I walked towards the door, my entire life ran through my mind, in flashes. I couldn't remember every detail, but most of it was clear. The clearest memories, however, were those of Edward and my beautiful daughter, Renesmee. I stopped, unable to go any further.

"Renesmee." I breathed. Harry turned to me, sympathy clear on his face. I had told my brother, along with Ron and Hermione about my daughter, but they were the only ones who knew. He didn't say anything, he just hugged me tightly.

"She'll have Edward, and the rest of your family. I'm sure the Weasley's and everyone will be apart of her life as well. She won't be alone, Bella." He pulled back to look in my eyes.

I was sobbing now, it was all too much. "But - but Edward! He tried to get himself killed, Harry! He thought I was dead, and he wanted to die too. What if - what if that happens again? I can't leave him, Harry, I just can't . . .

"Shh," he whispered. "He won't, Bella. It was different then. He wouldn't do that to Renesmee." I sighed, he was right. Edward has promised me.

"Alright," I murmured. I had finally calmed down. "I wonder how he'll kill me. There's only one way to kill my kind, Harry, you know that."

He looked at me for a moment, silent. "Maybe," he began. "Maybe what he said is true, before I mean. When he said he was much more powerful than you. Maybe, now that he has the Elder Wand, he has some kind of stronger magic that can, well, _kill_ vampires."

"Maybe," I whispered, my voice broken.

Harry pulled the invisibility cloak out from his pocket and pulled it over the both of us. The walk from the Headmaster's office down to the grounds was silent. Neither of us uttered a word, but I kept Harry's hand in mine the entire time, if only to keep me moving. Despite being human, Harry was much stronger than I. I had a strong, selfish desire to turn away from the battle and never come back, but Harry kept me grounded.

We didn't see anyone on the way, everyone must have gathered in the Great Hall. The castle was eerily silent. Never, not even when we had crept out of the Common Room in the middle of the night, had Hogwarts been this quiet or this still. It was unnerving.

We paused outside the Great Hall, it was more crowded than before. I almost didn't look at my family, scared that if I did then I wouldn't be able to leave, but I couldn't stop myself. I was too selfish not to. Carlisle sat with his arm around Esme, both clearly full of worry. Every now and then Carlisle would look at the row of dead bodies and frown. Emmett and Rosalie were talking between themselves. Alice, under Jasper's protective arm, was gazing into space, she was trying to see the future. I took a deep breath before turning to face Edward, the pain was strong in my chest, nearly overwhelming me.

He sat, head in hands, elbows resting on his knees, gripping at his hair. Though he faced the floor, I could see the sorrow in his face. Looking at him, I didn't feel real, I was disconnected from my body. I was an outsider, gazing into a dream, looking at the life of someone else. I nearly doubled over in pain, that could have been my life, it _was_ my life, but now it had been taken away.

Harry gently squeezed my hand, bringing me back to my body. I looked at him, my brother. His eyes were lifeless, no longer full of tears, but empty.

We resumed our walk, still silent, still passing no one. Finally, we reached the end of the forest. I continued walking, but Harry stopped.

"Wait." Harry fumbled with the pouch tied at his neck before pulling out a shiny, gold object. The Snitch.

"I open at the close." He muttered to himself. I stared at him in confusion.

"What ar - "

But I didn't finish my sentence, as Harry lifted the Snitch to his lips and whispered, "I am about to die."

I gasped, astonished, as the metal shield broke open. "Lumos," He said. He grabbed something from the Snitch as I watched him, still confused. Then he held out his hand and resting on his palm was The Resurrection Stone.

"Oh my . . . " I whispered. I looked up the same time Harry did and met his eyes, and that was it. We both knew that the timing was no coincidence. We had no need to bring them back, as we were going to join them. They were fetching us, bringing us home.

Harry took the stone, closed his eyes, and turned it over in his palm, three times. I closed my eyes too, waiting.

The sound of someone shifting their feet over the ground filled my ears and I knew it had worked. I could smell three new scents. Human, but somehow different. I opened my eyes and looked around.

They looked like neither ghost or human, but somewhere in between. Each of them wore a loving, proud smile as they moved towards us.

Sirius looked younger than he had in life, more handsome. He looked at peace as he stood, hands in pockets, with an enormous grin on his face. James, my father, was much taller than me, the same height as Harry. I looked into his eyes to see my own shinging back at me. While Harry looked more like our father, I was an even mixture of them both. Lily, my beautiful mother, wore the biggest smile. As I looked at her, the woman who gave me life, who died to protect me, I felt safe. For the moment, I could forget about everything else and just enjoy time with my family.

"You've both been so brave." She spoke, her voice was angelic, closer to that of a vampire's than a human.

"You are nearly there," said my father. "Very close. We are . . . so proud of you."

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked. I smiled.

"Dying?" Sirius spoke for the first time. His voice didn't carry as much pain and tiredness as it used to. He sounded happier, carefree. "Not at all. Quicker and easier than falling asleep."

"He'll want it to be quick." My dad said. "He wants it over."

"I - I'm sorry." I spoke, not really aware of the words leaving my mouth. "I, we didn't want any of you to die. Not for us." I whispered, confident that Harry felt the same way.

"Oh Bella," My mother spoke, she stared at my face in an almost hungry way, as if she would never be able to look at me, and Harry, for long enough. "Do not feel guilty, either of you."

There was a long silence. We all knew what came next. "You'll stay with us?" Harry asked.

"Until the very end." My father said.

"Stay close to us." I whispered.

And we set off. Together, hand in hand, we marched through the opening in the trees. As we neared the middle of the forest, the smell of human blood grew stronger. I gently pulled Harry in the right direction. Once again I felt disconnected from my body. All the fear had left me, leaving me numb. The only thing keeping me going was Harry's hand in mine and the comfort that Sirius and my parents gave me. Besides, we would be joining them soon enough.

Finally we reached a large clearing. In the centre was a fire, casting light upon the surrounding Death Eaters. I recognised some of them, but my mind wouldn't process the information correctly. All I could focus on was Voldemort, who stood with his back to us, staring into the fire.

"I thought they would come." He spoke, his voice rang clear over the silent clearing.

No one spoke. They all seemed to be staring at their leader in fear. One Death Eater, Bellatrix, kept creeping forward, slowly, excitement clear in her expression.

"My Lord - "

Voldemort held up a hand to stop her. "I was, it seems . . . mistaken."

"You weren't." Harry and I spoke in unison. From the corner of my eye, I saw my parents and Sirius vanish. Harry pulled the cloak from us and stuffed it back in his pocket.

There was uproar in the clearing. Cries of delight filled the air, some even laughed. As one, Harry and I stepped forward. A gruff, familiar voice was clearer than the rest. "HARRY! BELLA! NO!" I turned my head to see Hagrid bound to a nearby tree. He started struggling, trying to get free.

"NO! WHAT'RE YEH -?"

"SILENCE!" The Death Eater guarding him screamed, and with a flick of his wand, Hagrid was quiet.

Voldemort didn't do anything or say anything. He just stared. I could feel my wand, pressed against my side, but made no attempt to draw it. What was the point in fighting? I had to die, it was the only way. After a very long time, his lips curled into a smile.

"The Potter twins, at last." His voice was uncommonly soft. I waited with baited breath. He focused his gaze on Harry. I closed my eyes, I couldn't watch my brother die, the pain would be too much.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort cried and then I heard a thud. My brother was dead. I didn't need to see him, the pain in my chest, the feeling that part of my soul had left my body was enough to tell me that Harry was gone.

I opened my eyes, but kept staring straight ahead. The clearing was completely silent. Voldemort stared at Harry for a moment longer, his smile widening, then he turned to me. "Ah, Isabella. I must say you do look . . . magnificent, in your new life." I ignored him. "I suppose you're wondering how it is I am going to kill you?" He spoke in such a casual way, as if we were discussing the weather. I stayed quiet but my silence was enough of a confirmation for him.

"Well, you see Isabella, I am an extraordinary wizard. I possess magic much greater than . . . well, anyone." He chuckled. "And now, with the Elder Wand, my power has grown further still. I go against the fundamental rules of magic, my dear Isabella. So that means I am now capable of defeating anyone with a simple flick of my wand, including you, Isabella. There is no need for fire. I can crush you as if you were a filthy muggle."

I tried to appear unaffected by what he said, but the truth was, I was scared. Every moment I ever spent with Edward flashed through my mind, followed by memories of my little girl. Edward and I in the meadow, laughing together, the feel of his lips on mine -

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" And at the flash of green light, everything was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

The blackness faded, turning into bright white, shining beyond my eyelids. 'Where am I?' I thought to myself. It was then I became conscious of the flat surface beneath me. Touching it with the palm of my hand, I concluded that I must still exist. I was able to touch, to feel. The dead can't do that. I can touch, so can I see? I opened my eyes, curious about this strange new world. Everything was a brilliant white. I let out a humorless chuckle. Am I in some kind of vampire heaven?

Sitting up, I noticed a change in my appearance. With me being a vampire, I could no longer scar or bruise, the venom had rid of any imperfections on my body. All except the scar given to me by Voldemort, and the few scars given to me by a vampire. Those scars would never go away.

That's what I had thought, anyway. The crescent shaped bite mark on my wrist had vanished, leaving only pale, smooth skin behind. Quickly, I checked along my arms and legs, wherever Edward had bitten me, but there was nothing there. Subconsciously, my hand went to my collarbone, rubbing over the pattern of my scar. It was gone.

I gasped and quickly got to my feet. Looking around me, I came to the conclusion that I was alone. Why had I been sent here?

A low groan interrupted my thoughts, and I whipped my head round to find the source of the noise. I almost cried in relief at what I saw. My brother, Harry, lay face down, his clothes now clean, his body unscathed. Slowly, he began to sit up and I realized his glasses were gone, as was his scar.

"Harry!" I cried, running over to my brother, kneeling at his side. His eyes darted open and he immediately engulfed me in a hug. Tears prickled at my eyes and I wished, once again, that I could cry.

"Bella," He breathed. When we parted, he looked around in confusion. "Where are we? What are we doing here?"

I shrugged. "No idea."

We sat in silence for what seemed like a long time. I welcomed the quiet, however, as I desperately needed to think. Would Ron and Hermione figure out what had happened? Hermione was extremely intelligent, I wouldn't be surprised if she'd always known. In fact, a small part of me had always known. I'd just been avoiding it, hoping that it wasn't true. When I'd seen it confirmed in Snape's memories, all the pieces just fell in to place.

Had Voldemort already gone to the castle? Did everyone know that I was dead, that Harry was dead? My heart ached as I thought of Edward and I couldn't help but worry. Despite what he promised me, I knew him. I knew that he meant it when he said he couldn't live without me and I knew how I would feel if the roles were reversed. Hopefully, he would try, as he'd promised me he would.

"Merlin . . . what's that?" Harry whispered, breaking the silence. I glanced at him, he was pointing at what looked like a bench. In fact, the entire place had transformed. Before, it had been a vast, white space. Empty and lifeless. Now, though still white, I could make out pillars made out of brick, rows of benches, and behind the pillars, there seemed to be parts of a railway. The entire place looked remarkably like Kings Cross Station. A cleaner, emptier version.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" And then I heard it. There was a small, scuffling sound and a cry filled the air. I stood, as did Harry, to take a closer look. Under the bench lay a small naked child. It's skin was raw and rough and there was a low heaving noise as it gasped for breath. What was this? Had someone abandoned their child, unwanted, under a bench seat in King's Cross?

As soon as I thought the words, I knew it wasn't true. Deep down, I knew it wasn't a child, it gave off a dangerous aura and I got a strong urge to turn away. It smelt repulsive, almost like one of the wolves, and it's scent burnt my nose.

"You cannot help."

I gasped and turned, grabbing Harry's hand tightly in my own. Albus Dumbledore stood before us, completely unharmed. He looked exactly the same as the last time I had seen him, at the end of my fifth year, dressed in long robes of midnight blue.

"Harry, Isabella." He spread his arms wide, a welcoming gesture. "You brave, brave souls. Let us walk." Stunned, I turned to Harry. He looked at me, shrugged, and followed quickly after the old wizard, who was currently walking towards three seats. He seemed at ease as he sat down, then turned to face us.

"But - but you're dead!" Harry said.

"Oh yes." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Then . . . Harry and I are dead too?" I asked.

Dumbledore smiled broadly. "Ah, well, that is the question isn't it, my dear girl? On the whole, I think not."

I gasped and saw Harry freeze beside me. "Wh - what?" I choked out.

"But - but we meant to die!" Harry began. "We didn't defend ourselves."

Dumbledore's smile grew larger still. "And that, I think, will have made all the difference."

In all my time at Hogwarts, I had never seen Dumbledore so content. He radiated happiness, leaving me even more confused.

"Explain, please." I whispered.

"I do not need to explain. You already know."

I turned to Harry, his face mirroring my confusion. Then he spoke, his voice hesitant. "We - we let Voldemort kill us, right?"

Dumbledore nodded happily. "Go on!"

"So the parts of his soul that lived within us . . . " He trailed off. Dumbledore nodded, his enthusiasm growing further still.

" . . . have gone." I whispered in astonishment.

"Yes!" Dumbledore cried. "Voldemort destroyed them himself. Your souls are completely your own."

"So the Killing Curse doesn't actually work against vampires?" Dumbledore turned to me. "When he used the curse on me, he was only killing a part of his soul, which was actually _alive."_

He smiled. "Yes. You are in fact immune to that particular spell." He paused. "Voldemort is led by arrogance. He had no idea if the Killing Curse would be effective or not, he was just trying to scare you, my dear girl."

I nodded and felt a huge wave of relief wash through me. That makes Edward and the rest of my family a little bit safer.

"What is that, Professor?" Harry asked, nodding to the small creature under the bench.

"Something that is beyond our help." He replied.

"But," I spoke softly. "If Voldemort used the Killing Curse on Harry, how can he still be alive?"

"I think you both know the answer to that."

I thought back, over the course of my time at Hogwarts. Without even thinking about it, the answer fell from my lips. "He took our blood."

"Yes, exactly." Dumbledore smiled. "He used your blood to rebuild his body. Your blood, Lily's protection, is in his veins. While he lives, so do you!"

"What? That doesn't make any sense. Explain . . . more." Harry said.

Dumbledore chuckled. "He made two more horcruxes that night in Godric's Hollow. The two horcruxes he never meant to make. His soul was so broken after that night, the things he tried to do were so evil, it rendered his soul unstable. It broke apart and attached itself to the first living souls it could find, you two." He paused. When he continued, his voice held more enthusiasm than before. "And Voldemort remains unaware! He doesn't comprehend the things he doesn't know or understand. Love, innocence, they mean nothing to him and he has no value for them. He doesn't understand the power each has, beyond his own power, or any magic, in fact. It something he never has and never will grasp."

There was a long moment of silence. "You knew this, Sir? All this time?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"I did not know for sure, it was only a theory." He chuckled. "A theory that turned out to be true."

"Where are we, Sir? What is this?" I gestured around me with my hand.

Dumbledore looked around. "Well, where would you say we are?"

"I think . . . it looks like King's Cross Station." I said. "Only cleaner and without the trains."

"King's Cross Station?" Dumbledore chuckled. "Really?"

"Where do you think we are?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I have no idea. This is, as they say, your party."

I turned to Harry to see him glaring at Dumbledore. I knew how he felt. The man was brilliant, but he could be so infuriating.

"The Deathly Hallows." Harry murmured.

"Ah, yes." Dumbledore spoke, his blue eyes flitting between Harry and I. "I must ask for your forgiveness. I am so terribly sorry for not trusting you. I was afraid, terribly afraid you would end up as I did. Can either of you ever forgive me?"

I was confused again. "What - what are you talking about?"

He sighed. "The Hallows, the story of the three brothers, it's all true." He then proceeded to tell us his story. About Ariana and Aberforth and Grindelwald. How he was a fool, a fool who craved power, who wanted to shine in the world. How he had won the duel, making the Elder Wand his.

"So," Harry began. "Did you mean for Snape to get the Elder Wand when he killed you?"

"Yes, that was my initial intention." He sighed. "Things don't often work out as planned, do they?" He said, shaking his head.

I looked to Harry. "So - so what does this mean? Who is the Master of the Elder Wand now?" I asked, looking from Dumbledore to Harry.

"The true owner of the Elder Wand, Isaballa, was Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore spoke, softly and calmly. I gasped in shock.

"Malfoy? But - but how?"

"Draco disarmed me the night I died. He won the duel and won the wand." He spoke, his voice still holding nothing but calm.

I was confused. Malfoy had disarmed Dumbledore, making him the Master, but . . . Harry was currently using Draco's wand. Dumbledore had used past tense, '_was._' I turned to Harry in astonishment. He was staring at Dumbledore, I could see him piecing it together in his head.

"I took Draco's wand from him. In Malfoy Manor." Harry whispered.

Dumbledore nodded. "You did."

"So that means . . . " Harry trailed off.

" . . . you are the true Master of the Elder Wand?" I finished, shocked. I looked to Dumbledore, waiting for him to confirm my suspisions, but I didn't need him to confirm it, I knew it was true.

"That is correct."

"So," I started. "It has to be Harry? Who kills him, I mean?" My anxiety doubled. Harry, my twin brother, couldn't face Voldemort by himself. I wouldn't allow it. I then remembered the promise Edward made me, only a few hours ago. I felt like such a hypocrite.

"No, it must be the two of you. As I said before, Isabella, there are things with much greater power than magic." I must have looked confused as he chuckled. "_Love_. Love has a power beyond any magic. Family, respect, these things can conquer all. Harry needs you, as you need him. The Elder Wand alone will not be enough. You must do it together."

After another long silence, Harry said. "We have to go back then, don't we?"

"That is up to you."

"We have a choice?" I asked.

"Oh yes. We are in King's Cross, you say? If you choose not to go back then you could, let's say, board a train."

"And where would it take us?" asked Harry.

He smiled. "On."

I looked at Harry and he looked at me and I knew what we were going to do. There was no other way, no other possible solution. I looked over my shoulder, to the creature under the bench and shivered.

"Do not pity the dead, Harry, Isabella. Pity the living, and above all, those who live without love. By returning, you may ensure that fewer souls are maimed, fewer families are torn apart. If that seems to you a worthy goal, then we say goodbye for the present.

We both nodded and stood, as did Dumbledore.

"Tell me one more thing." Harry said. "Is this real? Or has this been happening inside our heads?"

Dumbledore beamed and when he spoke his voice was loud and clear, yet his figure began to blur, slowly blending into the whiteness.

"Of course it is happening inside your heads, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?"

* * *

Once again I was laying on the ground. I could smell the forest around me, I could smell the scent of human blood, hear it pumping through their veins. All around me, I could hear human heartbeats, hear their ragged breaths. Most important, I could hear the deep, slow breathing of my brother, lying next to me, and hear the steady rhythm of his heart. I did not move from my position and neither did Harry.

I had expected to hear cheers of triumph and cries of laughter at our supposed deaths, but all I heard were quiet murmurs and hurried footsteps. "My Lord . . . my Lord . . . " One whisper was louder than the rest, closer. Bellatrix, I realized, was speaking as if to a lover. Her voice soft, gentle and filled with admiration.

"That will do," Voldemort said. At his voice, there were more hurried footsteps, all backing away from a certain point. Away from Voldemort, maybe? I opened my eyes by a millimeter, squinting to see what was going on around me.

Voldemort appeared to be getting to his feet. Most of the Death Eaters had scampered away, only Bellatrix remained, kneeling at his side.

I closed my eyes again. It seemed like Voldemort had fallen, knocked unconscious, maybe? As the same time Harry and I were hit with the Killing Curse . . .

"My Lord, let me -"

"I do no require assistance," He spoke coldly. "Are they . . . are they dead?"

Silence filled the clearing, closing down on me. I could feel their gazes, all locked on Harry and I. Since becoming a vampire, I could sit perfectly still, frozen almost. I just hoped that Harry could remain the same way.

"You," Voldemort spoke suddenly. "Examine them. Tell me if they are dead."

I had no idea who had come to examine us, but I could hear the uneven heart beats getting closer and the steady shuffling of feet on the ground. They first went to examine Harry. I held in a gasp as a soft, womanly voice spoke. _"Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?" _She breathed, barely audible to human ears, and I recognized the voice of Narcissa Malfoy.

"_Yes," _Harry breathed back.

Not a second later she was calling back to the others. "The boy is dead!"

Now they cheered. The clearing was filled with yells and shouts, they stamped their feet in celebration. I understood what Narcissa had done. She didn't care whether Voldemort won or not. She just wanted to find her son. The only way she'd be permitted to go to the castle, was is she was part of the conquering army.

"Wait!" Voldemort called. "What about the girl? Did I succeed? Is she dead?"

Narcissa hesitated before stumbling over to me. "I - I cannot be sure."

"My Lord, if I may?" Bellatrix spoke, her voice small, like a child.

"Yes, Bellatrix?" Voldemort sounded impatient.

"Why - why don't we test her? Vampires cannot resist human blood. We could . . . we could - "

"Ah yes, Bellatrix. What an excellent idea! Go ahead."

"Me, Sir? But it - I could be killed . . . if she is not truly dead!"

"Do not question me, Bellatrix!"

Bellatrix did not protest this time. I heard her uneven footsteps creeping closer to where I lay, the sound of a sharp object slicing through skin and the smell hit me, the smell of fresh human blood. I was thankful that I had done the spell, otherwise I would not be able to resist the pull of her scent. Luckily, the spell had taken away all of my thirst. I was shocked as warm, wet drops of liquid hit my face, falling over my mouth.

"She - she must be dead!" Bellatrix cried. They were all to naive, to arrogant, to think I had used a simple charm. The celebrations began once again, louder than before.

Voldemort let out a cry of laughter. "You see! Lord Voldemort cannot be defeated! My magic is far superior than a _vampire_ and a silly teenage boy! Watch! _Crucio_!" He screamed the curse. I heard Harry fly into the air, expecting him to cry out in pain, but he never did. My anger threatened to bubble over as I lay there, allowing my brother to be tortured. _It has to be done. It's the only way. _ I repeated to myself, over and over.

"And now we will go to the castle, and show them what has become of their . . . heroes. Who shall drag the bodies? No - Wait - " Another outbreak of laughter around the clearing. "You can carry the boy! He will be nice and visible in your arms, will he not? Pick up your little friend, Hagrid. And the glasses - put on the glasses - he must be recognizable." There was a shuffling sound as Hagrid lifted Harry into his arms, his sobs echoing around the clearing.

"Now what to do with the girl . . . " Voldemort trailed off in thought.

"My Lord . . . I - I could drag her . . . filthy vampire . . . " A deep, gruff voice spoke up, a voice I couldn't place.

"Ah yes, Fenrir." He chuckled. "That would be most appropriate."

My granite skin almost crawled, I couldn't bare the thought of his hands touching anywhere on my body. His awful stench grew closer to me, almost like rotting flesh. He was a true werewolf. Rough hands grabbed at my hair, pulling my head off the ground. Had I been human, the hairs would have been ripped from my scalp.

"Move." said Voldemort coldly, and we began our journey to the castle. Though it did not hurt, being dragged by the hair, it was uncomfortable. The longer my body was pulled against the Earth, I could tell the air was getting cleaner, fresher. We were almost at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The darkness began to lift, and through my closed lids, I could sense the light up above.

"Stop." We stilled. For the first time, I could sense the Dementor's lurking outside of the forest. A chill had settled over where we stood, but they did not affect me. I thought of nothing but Edward and Renesmee, their faces acting as my own patronus.

"The Potter twins are dead!" Voldemort cried, his voice magnified so all of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade could hear it. "They were killed as they ran away, trying to save themselves while you lay down your lives for them. We bring you their bodies as proof that they are gone. The battle is won. You have lost many of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you and the Boy and Girl Who Lived are finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle, now, kneel before me and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your sisters and brothers will live, and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

Nothing but silence. Not a sound was heard from the grounds or the castle.

"Come." Voldemort spoke, his voice quiet again.

"Harry . . . Oh Harry . . . And Bella, poor Bella . . . " Hagrid continued to sob.

"Stop." Voldemort spoke suddenly and everyone stilled. The Death Eaters all spread out in a line, facing the castle. I lay still, silent, waiting. Waiting for my friends and family to come out, and see me, apparently dead and being dragged by the hair.

"NO!" My still heart ached. McGonogall's scream was terrible, I had never expected her to make such a sound. Squinting my eyes again, I saw people flooding out of the Castle doorway, and Voldemort who stood slightly in front of me.

There were many cries, screams of despair, disbelief. People were shouting abuse at the Death Eaters, but one voice stood out, much louder than the rest.

"BELLA!" Edward cried. Never had I heard his voice filled with so much grief and pain. From the noise, I guessed that he was being restrained, most likely by Emmett and Jasper. "NO! DON'T TOUCH HER! BELLA!"

"SILENCE!" Voldemort yelled. There was a bang and a flash of red light, and silence fell over the crowd opposite me. "It is over! Hagrid, Fenrir, make sure everyone can see them!"

Before I could comprehend what was happening, Fenrir gripped tighter at my hair, pulling my head back. An arm wrapped around my waist and I was being pressed against someone's chest. Someone was panting, low and heavy, in my ear. Bile almost rose in my throat. I was almost positive that Hagrid wouldn't have changed his position with Harry, but kept him safe, cradled in his arms.

"You see? The Potter twins are dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? They were nothing, ever, but a stupid boy and a naive girl, who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"It's not possible! Bella . . . " One voice shouted, breaking the spell cast over them. Remus, I concluded.

"What is not possible? Are you referring to the fact that Bella, who should be nothing more than a pile of ash, was killed by the Killing Curse?" Voldemort asked, rhetorically. Silence followed his question. "You see, when one is as great and as powerful as I, you do not need to follow the fundamental rules of magic. I have power far beyond that.

"They were killed," He continued. "While trying to sneak out of the castle grounds. Killed while trying to save themselves - " But Voldemort broke off.

There was another, louder bang, a flash of light, and a groan of pain. I opened my eyes every so slightly, someone had tried to charge at Voldemort.

"And who is this?" He sneered, laughing. "Who has come to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost."

"It's Neville Longbottom, my Lord." Bellatrix said, followed by shrieks of laughter.

"Ah yes, I remember. But you are a pure blood, are you not?" Voldemort asked Neville, who had stood to face him.

"So what if I am?"

"You show spirit, and bravery. You would make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over!" Neville said loudly. "Dumbledore's Army!" There was an answering cheer from the crowd, so loud, Voldemort was unable to silence it.

"Very well. If that is your choice, on your head," Voldemort paused, "be it." He waved his wand, and seconds later, an object came crashing through a window, flying in to Voldemort's waiting hand. "There will be no more sorting at Hogwarts school!" He then looked at Neville, pointing his wand and freezing him with a simple spell. Then he placed the hat on his head. "Neville here is going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me." He flicked his wand again, and the hat burst into flames.

Screams filled the air once more and I couldn't pretend anymore. I must do something, anything -

Without thinking, I elbowed Greyback in the stomach, using my full strength, sending him flying back into more Death Eaters. I grabbed my wand from my pocket. _"Finite!" _I screamed, pointing it at Neville. Immediately the body bind curse lifted and he scrambled to his feet. Only then did I notice the commotion going on around me.

"THEY'RE ALIVE!"

"POTTER'S BACK!"

"WE HAVEN'T LOST!"

"BELLA!"

Death Eaters started to disaparate, trying to escape. "COME BACK!" Bellatrix shrieked. Voldemort simply stared around him and I saw a hint of fear on his face. He knew he was nothing without his followers, even they didn't believe he could win.

Everyone on the other side, the _good_ side had charged forward, throwing themselves back into the fight. The Cullens were defending people against stunning spells and the Killing Curse. Every now and then, one of them would physically attack them, knocking them to the ground.

Harry had also scrambled out of Hagrid's arms, looking frantically around him until his eyes rested on something. I followed his gaze, he was staring at Neville, who was now stood, determination in his eyes. In his hand, he held the sword of Gryffindor.

"KILL THE SNAKE!" Harry screamed at Neville, before engaging in a duel. I kept my eyes on Neville, deflecting any spells sent my way. Nagini, who had been slithering at Voldemort's feet, was now heading straight towards a small group of Ravenclaws, who were cowering in fear as they huddled closely together. Neville acted immediately Just as the snake was about to jump at them, fangs bared, hissing, he slashed the sword through the air, slicing off the Snake's head in a single stroke.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" I turned to see Mrs Weasley fighting with Bellatrix Lestrange. I watched in terror as her wand slashed through the air, firing spells at a lightning pace. Bellatrix had lost her smug, arrogant smirk as she battled with the motherly witch. All it took was one curse, sent straight at Bellatrix's heart, and she toppled to the floor.

"NO!" Voldemort screamed in fury. He had been battling with McGonogall and Kingsley. It was evenly matched, until he saw his most loyal follower fall to the ground. He flicked his wand and they were blasted backwards, into the opposite wall. His red eyes narrowed into slits as he raised his wand, directing it at Mrs Weasley.

_"PROTEGO!" _I roared, at the same time as Harry. The shield charm burst through the middle of the Entrance Hall. Voldemort blinked, shocked, as if he had forgotten about Harry and I in his anger. Hundreds of people lined the walls, all of them staring in anticipation at Harry, Voldemort and I. We were now stood in a triangle formation, the only ones left in the middle of the Hall. Voldemort's eyes were flitting between Harry and I. Under the arrogance, I could see his fear. He was petrified.

"We don't want anybody else to help!" Harry said loudly. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be us."

Voldemort hissed. "Potter doesn't mean that, do you? It's not how they work. Who are you going to use as a shield today?" He turned to me. "What about that mate of yours, Isabella?"

I snarled loudly, the sound bouncing of the walls. From the corner of my eye, I saw some people shrink back in fear. Voldemort looked shocked for a moment but he hid it with a smirk.

"We aren't going to be using anybody as a _shield_." I hissed.

"There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you against us. Neither can live while the other survives, it all comes down to right now." Harry said calmly.

Voldemort laughed. "So you think it will be the two of you, do you, the ones who walk away? The twins who have survived by accident? Dumbledore isn't here to pull the strings, you're on your own."

"Accident, was it, when our mother dies to save us?" I said, my voice was quiet, controlled. "Accident, when I decided to fight you in the graveyard? Accident, that we didn't defend ourselves tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again."

"Accidents!" He screamed. No one in the hall seemed to be breathing. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and snivelled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," said Harry. "You won't be able to kill any of them, ever again. Don't you get it? We were prepared to die to stop you hurting these people - "

"But you did not!"

" - We meant to," I continued. "and that's what did it. We did as our mother did. They're protected from you. I'm surprised you haven't noticed yet. None of the spells you put on them are binding, you can't torture them, you can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?" I asked, tilting my head to one side.

_"You dare - "_

"Yes, I dare." I growled at him.

"We know things that you don't, Tom. Want to hear some of them, before you make another huge mistake?" Harry said.

Voldemort didn't reply, he just stared, his gaze not leaving my brother's face.

"Is it love again?" He said mockingly. "Dumbledore's favourite solution, _love_, which he claimed conquered death, though love didn't stop him from falling from that Tower, did it? Love, which did not prevent me from stamping out your Mudblood mother. Nobody seems to love either one of you enough to run forward and take my curse. So what will stop you from dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing." I whispered, yet my voice still echoed around the Hall.

"If not love, then what?" Voldemort jeered. "You must believe you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"I believe both." Harry said softly.

Shock flitted across Voldemort's face for a short moment, then he began to laugh. The insane shrieks bounced off the walls.

"You think _you_, two stupid teenagers, know more magic than I? I have performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of!"

"Oh, he dreamed of it." I spoke, my voice casual. "But he knew more than you did, knew enough to not do what you have done. He was cleverer than you, a better wizard, a better man."

Voldermort let out a cold, short laugh. "I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"You thought you did," said Harry, "but you were wrong."

The surrounding crowd stirred, for the first time, and quiet murmurs filled the room.

"Dumbledore is dead!" Voldemort screamed. "His body decays in the grounds of this castle! I have seen it and he will not return."

"Yes, Dumbledore's dead." I said calmly. "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying months before he died. He arranged his death with the man you thought was your servant."

"What is this?" Voldemort whispered.

"Severus Snape wasn't yours." I whispered back, remembering his memories.

"Snape was Dumbledore's, from the moment you started hunting down our mother. You never saw Snape cast a patronus, did you, Riddle?" Harry asked.

He did not answer, but stared between Harry and I, trying to mask his surprise.

"Snape's patronus was a doe, the same as our mother's. He loved her nearly all of his life."

"He desired her, was all." Voldemort sneered. "He agreed that there were other women, worthier of him - "

"Of course he told you that," I said. "But he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened hers and he's been working against you ever since."

"It matters not!" Voldemort cried. He then chuckled. "Oh, but it all makes sense now, doesn't it? Dumbledore was trying to make Snape the master of the Elder Wand, he wanted to keep it from me!" He laughed, this time a loud, cry of laughter. "But I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand is truly mine! Looks like Dumbledore's last plan went wrong - "

"Yes, it went wrong. But it didn't backfire on us, Riddle, it backfired on you."

I saw Voldemort's hand shaking around the Elder Wand and I tightened my grip on mine. The final fight was only moments away, I could feel it.

"You murdered the wrong person, Tom." I said. "Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed - "

"Aren't you listening? Snape never _beat _Dumbledore. His death was arranged. If all had gone to plan, the magic withing the Elder Wand would have died along with Dumbledore." Harry said, I could hear the anticipation building in his voice.

"But then, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand! It's power is mine!"

"You still don't get it, do you?" I said, as if speaking to a small child. "_The wand chooses the wizard_ . . . the Elder Wand had a new master before Dumbledore died. That person removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will . . . he doesn't even know it himself."

The excitement was building. The wand, now aimed at me, was shaking, the curse only moments away from being released.

"The true owner of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy." I whispered.

"What does it matter?" Voldemort said, his voice unusually soft. "When I have killed you both, I can attend to Draco Malfoy . . . "

"You've missed your chance, Riddle. Harry got there weeks ago. He took Draco's wand from him." I lifted my wand, it now pointing directly at Voldemort's chest. From the corner of my eye, I saw Harry do the same. Everyone in the Hall stood still, all breathing stopped. They all knew the truth now.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" Harry whispered. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does . . . I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

This was it. The moment our entire lives had been working towards.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Jets of red shot out of mine and Harry's wands, meeting the green spell in the middle. The collision caused an enormous bang and flames erupted between us, in the centre. The force of it nearly overpowered me, I had to fight to stay standing. After only a few seconds, I saw the Elder Wand leave Voldemort's hand, the red light overpowering the green, as it flew to it's true master's hand. Harry caught the wand with ease, and my own wand clattered to the floor. For a brief second, shock registered on Voldemort's face, before he fell back onto the hard, stone floor. His face vacant, empty, unknowing. Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle, was dead, killed by his own curse.

No one moved, no one spoke. Silence overpowered the room as everyone watched, waited. Finally, I turned to Harry, just as he was turning to me. Not a second later, I was beside him, crushing him to me in a hug. "We did it, Bells." He whispered.

The tumult broke. Screams and cheers and roars filled the air. The sun had appeared, shining down on everyone in the room. Before I knew it, arms were being wrapped around me. First Ron and Hermione, then Ginny and Neville and Luna, then the rest of the Weasley's and Remus and Tonks and Hagrid and McGonogall. I was surrounded by my family, but I was yet to see the one I craved the most. Slowly extracting myself from the celebration, I glanced around the hall.

Near the door to the Great Hall, away from everybody else, stood the Cullens. Jasper, who looked elated, the mood in the room was effecting him greatly, was stood with his arm around Alice, who was beaming. Emmett had his arms wrapped around Rosalie, both of them grinning. Carlisle and Esme looked overjoyed and I could see tears in Esme's eyes. Then finally, stood in front of the rest, was Edward.

I stared into his golden eyes. They were filled with so much pain, and happiness, and awe, and relief. But most of all, love.

I couldn't take it anymore, the distance. Using my full speed, I ran at him, launching myself into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck. His hands went to my legs, holding me to him. He then planted kisses all over my face, whispering to me in between each one, "I love you."

"I love you, too." I whispered, touching my forehead to his.

"I - I thought I had lost you, Bella. I was so scared." His voice held so much pain.

"I know and I'm sorry, Edward. It was the only way." I whispered.

He sighed, his sweet breath drifting over my face. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again." He murmured.

I smiled. "Good." He laughed before crushing his lips to mine.


	5. Chapter 5

"You mean you actually flew on the back of a dragon?" I asked, shock colouring my tone. Harry, Ron and Hermione were filling me, along with the rest of my family, in on the events leading up to the battle. We were sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, in front of the fireplace, where I had sat many times before. Most people were still celebrating, or grieving, in the Great Hall. The rest had either gone home or were resting somewhere in the castle.

"It was nothing." Ron said with a grin, his arm wrapped tightly around Hermione's shoulders. The pair hadn't separated since the battle, where they had shared their first kiss. I smiled at them and leaned further into Edward. He had me sat on his lap, his arms locked around me, his face was buried in my hair. Like Ron and Hermione, we had not let go of the other since the battle. Edward seemed to need reassuring that I was really there, and I had no problem with that.

I smiled round at my family. Harry sat next to Ron and Hermione, he looked exhausted, but refused when I tried to make him go to bed. Jasper was next to Edward and I, Alice perched on his lap. Carlisle sat with Esme on a chair across from us, while Rosalie and Emmett sat together on the floor. "Renesmee." I breathed.

Hermione squealed. "Oh Bells, I can't believe you have a daughter! When can we meet her?" Her voice was full of excitement.

I looked at Edward's face. "We could get her right now." I turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "She's with my friend Jacob. I told you about him, right?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, the wolf, right?" I nodded. "And that weird imprince thing."

I giggled. "It's imprint, Ron." He flushed red.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "They know?"

I nodded. "They know most things about my life in Forks. We've kept in touch over the last couple of years."

"How much do they know about us?" Jasper asked. I could tell that Harry, Ron and Hermione were feeling slightly uncomfortable with this conversation. Probably because they were being discussed as if they weren't in the room.

I smiled sheepishly. "Quite a lot, I suppose. Harry wanted to make sure I was safe. I've told them most of the events that happened since I moved to America."

Edward's face was full of guilt. "Even . . . ?"

I smiled sadly. "Yeah, they know about that." He looked pained, but I kissed his cheek, making some of the guilt fade away.

Everyone was silent during our exchange, even Harry, Ron and Hermione. It was a sore subject for everybody and we all tried to ignore it, but I knew Edward still hadn't forgiven himself.

I tried to get to my feet, but Edward tightened his grip. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked, confused. Thankfully the pain in his voice had completely disappeared and was now replaced with longing. Trying my best to look at his face, I turned so I could look him in the eye as I spoke.

"_We_ are going to get our daughter. Have you got a problem with that?" I tried to hide my amusement, but a small laugh escaped my lips.

He smirked. "Not at all. How are we getting to Forks?" This time he allowed me to stand, though his arms didn't leave my waist. Instead, he turned me so I was facing his chest. Staring up into his topaz eyes, I smiled. As I was going to answer him, he pressed his lips to mine, silencing the words in my throat. I smiled against his mouth and reached up to wrap my arms around his neck.

"Are they always like this?" I heard my brother ask. Pulling away from my husband, I turned to him, his face was covered in disgust.

Emmett's booming laugh filled the room. "Pretty much. You should see them at night - "

"EMMETT!" I yelled, my voice drowning out the rest of his sentence, although I wasn't quite loud enough to drown out the laughs coming from my family, Ron and Hermione.

I ignored them. "I thought we could go by Port Key again. Is that alright?" Edward nodded, though I could tell he was still slightly apprehensive. I grabbed his hand and was about to find an object to make a Port Key out of when Harry stood up.

"Actually Bells, could I talk to Edward while you go?" He turned to Edward. "If that's alright with you?"

I stared at my brother in confusion. Why would he want to talk to Edward without me? I felt slightly worried, hoping that Harry wasn't going to embarrass me. I didn't think he would ever give the 'big brother talk.' He certainly never had before. Edward, though I could tell he wanted to go with me, nodded reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" I whispered.

He laughed. "Yes. I already know what he wants to talk about. Mind reader, remember?"

I sighed, giving in. "OK. I won't be long." Reaching up on my toes, I gave Edward a kiss. Before we broke apart I pushed my shield away from my mind. _"I love you."_

For a moment he deepened the kiss, before whispering against my lips. "I love you too."

"Bella?" Alice chimed. "Can I come with you? We seriously need to get some new clothes and I don't trust you to pick out acceptable - "

I laughed, cutting her off. "Of course, Alice." I then turned to the others. "Why don't you all go down to the Great Hall, see how everyone's holding up? They'll probably be moving Fred soon." They all nodded in agreement, so I turned to my sister.

"Come on then, Alice. Let's go."

* * *

**Edward**

I watched as Bella and my sister disappeared with the Port Key, smiling at the thought of my beautiful daughter, who I would get to see very soon. Once my family, Ron and Hermione had left for the Great Hall, I turned to Bella's brother. From his mind I could see how much he cared for his sister and he wanted to talk to me about her. So far he didn't disapprove, but he still wanted to have this talk.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Look Edward, I know I don't seem like the protective brother type, but I need to talk to you about your relationship with Bella." He paused. I couldn't read his mind clearly enough to see what he was going to say next. "I can see that you love her, but I also know that you left her." I grimaced, my un-beating heart swelling with guilt. "She told me why, and to be honest I can see why you did it." I looked at him, confused. "Ginny and I were together, but I broke up with her so Voldemort wouldn't hurt her. I couldn't bare it if she got hurt."

I nodded. "Harry, I can honestly say that leaving Bella was the worst decision I have ever made. For some absurd reason your sister forgave me, but I will never forgive myself for what I did to her."

Harry smiled. "I can see why she forgave you. You did what you did because you thought it would be best for Bella." He chuckled. "It's too bad you didn't know about magic back then. I've always tried my best to protect her, but Bella can take care of herself."

I smiled. "That she can." And it was true. My Bella was such a strong, beautiful, independent person. She could definitely look after herself, but as my mate I would always have a need to keep her safe. Even the thought of anything harming her in any way pained me. Like tonight, when she stood facing that _monster_, Emmett and Jasper had to hold me back. It went against my every instinct to let her face danger without me to save her.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Harry asked with a small smile. I could just make out a blurry picture of my face in his mind. I looked like a lovesick teenager. '_You are a lovesick teenager.'_ I thought to myself, chuckling slightly.

"More than anything." It was true. I loved my family, and I loved my daughter more than my own life, but Bella, my beautiful wife, was my reason for being. Without her I was nothing.

"Good. Then I'm glad she has you." He paused again, I could see him debating with himself. "Bella always spent her time with the wrong people, you know?" He looked to me.

I chuckled. "No, actually." He looked confused, so I elaborated. "I was under the impression that she had never dated anyone before me."

He looked shocked, before letting out a laugh. "Well, that's certainly far from the truth. Ron and I had our work cut out for us, believe me." I raised an eyebrow. "We had to practically beat the guys off with sticks."

Bella always seemed so shy, timid. She had many admirers, I could tell that much. Both here and back in Forks. Even when preparing for a battle, teenage boys had one track minds, and many of them were focused on my Bella. I was extremely jealous, but who could blame them? Bella was breathtaking, both inside and out, and she had a talent at attracting male attention, though I doubt that she's aware of it.

He continued. "I just want you to know, vampire or not," I chuckled, "if you hurt her, then you'll have me to answer to." He smiled slightly. "And Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and Remus. Not to mention Gin and Hermione, probably even Nevil - "

I laughed. "Trust me. If I ever hurt Bella, then there will be an extremely long line of people waiting to hurt me." I said, thinking of my brothers, sisters and Jacob. "And I'd bet Bella would be near the top of that list."

He let out a laugh and was about to say something, but I spoke before he could, looking intently at him. "Harry, I truly do love Bella more than anything. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. I've hurt her a great deal in the past, and I am still trying to make up for it, even though she has forgiven me, I know I don't deserve it. Deserve _her._ In the last two years, there have been two occasions where I thought Bella was dead, one of them was tonight, and the pain I felt in those moments was indescribable. My entire being shies away from ever feeling something that painful again, so I can assure you I will always do everything I can to keep her safe and happy. Bella is my life, there's no meaning without her."

There was silence for a moment. Harry looked at me, stunned. "Wow."

"I know it's a lot to take in. But vampires do have the ability to _feel_ more than humans. I imagine that my emotions are much deeper than most."

He nodded. "I can believe that. I heard you tonight." My brow furrowed. What was he talking about? "I heard you screaming for my sister when you thought she had been killed. I don't think I've ever heard anything like that. You sounded like you were in _agony._"

I could feel the frown on my face, remembering the moment when I thought my Bella was gone, my still heart had shattered. When I saw her, it felt like there was a hole in my chest, so deep that it could never be repaired. Then came the anger. The all - consuming rage I felt, not just towards Voldemort, but towards that piece of filth dragging her by the hair. In that moment, my life ended.

But then Voldemort set that hat on fire, almost reducing Neville to a pile of ashes, and Bella saved him with the flick of her wand. The relief, the unadulterated joy I felt when I saw her alive was almost overwhelming, and when it was over, when I could finally hold her in my arms again, I would have cried, had I had the ability to. Since then I hadn't left her side, always keeping her close to me. Even now, with the short time we would be spending apart, my arms ached to hold her once again.

"I _was _in agony. Did Bella tell you how we . . . got back together?" I didn't know how to word it correctly. At his nod, I continued. "I did what I did because I can't live in a world where Bella doesn't exist."

"Mate, that is seriously . . . sick." I chuckled, remembering when Bella had once said that. "Would you have . . .?" He trailed off but I knew what he was asking me.

"I don't know. I promised Bella I wouldn't. I would _try, _for Renesmee, for my family."

He nodded, looking slightly overwhelmed. We sat in silence while he processed this new information. His thoughts were not clear and I could only catch every other word. _'. . . had no idea . . . must love . . . intense . . . same way. . ." _He was right, the way I felt about Bella was intense. It must be quite difficult for him to hear this, especially as it concerns his sister. After another minute of silence, he nodded, before finally getting to his feet. "Come on. We should go down to the Great Hall to meet everybody else. I want to get to know you all a bit better." He chuckled. "After all, we are family now."

I smiled. "That we are, Harry. That we are."

Suddenly, four new scents filled the room, four scents I recognized. I turned around to greet them, but I didn't have chance as a small body crashed into mine. "Daddy!"

* * *

"Nessie sweetie, hold on to this, OK?" I told my daughter. When Alice and I arrived, Jacob had been pacing the living room floor while Renesmee slept. While Alice gathered some of our belongings, I had quickly filled him in on what had happened and assured him that no one got hurt.

"Are you sure this is safe, Bells?" Jacob asked, eyeing the hairbrush doubtfully. Alice, clutching on to at least five bags, rolled her eyes while Nessie giggled. She had spent the last five minutes babbling excitedly about being a witch herself. It hadn't even occurred to me that I could have passed my magic on to my daughter. I'd have to discuss this with Remus. Well, as soon as he finds out I have a daughter, that is.

I snorted. "Yes Jake. Do you really think I would put my daughter in any danger?" I asked, eyebrow raised. He shook his head.

"Alright then. Everybody ready?" And with that, the hairbrush turned blue, whisking us back to my home.

* * *

"Daddy!" Renesmee screamed as she launched herself at Edward, wrapping her small arms around his neck. He let out a small laugh, but I could see how much he had missed his daughter. Harry stood smiling widely, he had never seen Renesmee before, and I knew the effect she had on people. Harry would be no different.

"Nessie, I'm so glad to see you. Are you OK, sweetheart?" Edward asked, finally escaping his daughters tight hold. He now had his arms wrapped around her, so she rested against his hip. She didn't reply out loud, but I could see that they were having a silent conversation. Edward nodded and smiled, answering one of her thoughts. "Yes, your Uncle Harry is here. Would you like to meet him?" He asked her, turning to me as he said the last part.

She nodded eagerly, her entire face lit up by her bright smile. I walked over to the pair as Edward set her on her feet. Grabbing hold of her hand, I turned to face Harry. His face had changed, from the wide smile to a nervous expression. He had never dealt with kids before, I could understand his hesitation. "Harry, I'd like you to meet our daughter, Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I stated proudly. "Ness, this is your Uncle Harry."

Harry may have been hesitant, but Renesmee certainly wasn't. She skipped forward, to a bewildered looking Harry, and placed her hand against his cheek. I smiled at them, stepping closer to Edward so he could wrap his arm around me. He leaned down so his mouth was by my ear. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I giggled, then raised an eyebrow. "Did you have a nice talk?"

He smirked. "Yes actually, we did. Though he did mention something about he and Ron having to, and I quote, 'practically beat the guys off with sticks.' Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. I looked down at the floor, if I was human my cheeks would have flushed red.

"She's adorable, Bells." Harry said, walking over, holding Nessie's hand, to where Edward, Alice, Jacob and I stood.

"Thank you!" She chimed, her voice ringing like bells, melodic.

"Harry, this is Jacob. Jake, this is my brother, Harry." They regarded each other for a few seconds before shaking hands. I could see the distrust in Jake's eyes, so I elbowed him in the stomach. Thankfully, with me being a vampire, my elbow didn't break and he let out a startled yelp. He glared at me for a second, before smiling warmly at my brother.

"OK people, enough with the introductions, can we get to the Great Hall now?" Alice said happily. Before anyone could reply she skipped merrily out of the portrait hole. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Edward and I walked hand in hand, with me leaning against him slightly. Renesmee had turned back to Jacob, and he now carried her on his back. Harry was walking on my other side with Alice, who was still bubbling with happiness. I couldn't help but wonder if it was because we finally had more clothes back in the Common Room.

Harry was dragging his feet slightly and he looked exhausted. "Harry," I started, and I sounded like a disapproving mother.

"I'll be fine for a few more hours, Bells."

I frowned. He had black circles under his eyes, similar to a vampire who needed to hunt. "When did you last sleep?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it a second later, a frown on his face, deep in thought. "I - I can't remember."

I sighed, but gave up. He was as stubborn as I was, if not more. There was no way he was going to bed just yet. By now we had reached the doors to the Great Hall. Murmurs, laughter and cries sounded out through the door. I stopped and kneeled down in front of Renesmee before she could go in.

"Ness, the people in there don't know about you, so they might be a bit startled, OK?" She nodded, looking down. "That doesn't mean that they won't love you," I said, placing my hand on her cheek and her eyes lifted to mine, "they just need time to understand."

Standing up straight, I took Edward's hand in mine again. Alice had already slipped in, unnoticed and I could see her standing with Jasper. The Cullens were stood with a few members of the Order and Ron, Hermione and Neville. I suspected that the other Weasley's had gone to St. Mungo's with Fred. All of the injured were no longer there. My eyes wandered to the far side of the hall, where the fallen lay, surrounded by loved ones. I still didn't know who had given their lives tonight, but I knew eventually I would have to find out, to pay my respects. It was a miracle that everyone I loved had survived tonight, and I was so thankful for it.

Slowly, we walked into the room. Renesmee, ignoring my warning, ran to Rosalie, who engulfed her in a hug. Jacob jogged after her. Smiling at my daughter and her Aunt, I hadn't noticed the murmurs stop, but when I did, I saw every eye in the room was focused on Harry and I. The expressions on everyone's faces varied from awe, to happiness, to sadness, some looked grateful, some looked thankful. We stood there like that, Harry and I, gazing out at the sea of people, who did nothing but stare. Edward squeezed my hand, giving me comfort.

All of a sudden, Hagrid, who I hadn't seen since the forest, started clapping. Seconds later, he was joined by McGonogall, then Slughorn and Flitwick and Sprout. Then the Cullens, lead by Emmett, all joined, grins spread across their faces, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley: all of them. The entire room got to their feet, screaming, cheering, clapping. For Harry and I.

Bewildered, I turned to my brother, his face mirroring my own. I was speechless, and so moved, that this many people were showing their appreciation. It was all a little overwhelming, like a scene from a movie, where the clapping starts slow, but then builds up and up until the whole room is on their feet, just as they were now.

I looked up at my husband, who was already looking at me, grinning madly. The proud look in his eye made my silent heart flutter. I knew that if I had been human, my face would have been red. Silently, we made our way to the family, me looking down the entire time. The noise starting to quieten, and eventually everyone settled down, but glances were still thrown our way.

"Wow, Bells." Jake said, shaking his head in amazement.

"I know. That was definitely unexpected."

Edward smiled. "Bella, you and Harry are their heroes."

Now it was my turn to shake my head and I tried to change the subject. "Hermione, Ron, Neville, have you met Renesmee and Jacob?"

Renesmee skipped forward, approaching Hermione first. "Hello, I'm Renesmee." Hermione beamed as she looked down at my daughter, who then introduced herself to Ron and Neville. Jacob gave a small wave, his eyes never leaving Nessie.

"Wait 'till mum finds out, Bells!" Ron laughed.

"Not to mention Remus." Harry joined in the laughter. I rolled my eyes at them, but I couldn't deny I felt slightly nervous about _that_ introduction.

"Blimey Bella! A daughter!" Neville said. I chuckled.

"It's hard to believe, I know. We didn't even think it was possible."

"Well, she's amazing." I smiled up at him.

"Neville, I just want to say thank you. We couldn't have done what we did tonight without you." I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, which afterwards flushed red.

"It was, er, it was nothing, Bells." I laughed.

"Oh Neville! There you are!" Called an elderly, commanding voice from behind us. I turned to see his Grandmother marching towards us. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" Then her gaze turned to me, she didn't flinch, as most muggles would at meeting a vampire. So far everyone seemed to ignore it. "Isabella, such a pleasure to meet you properly, my dear girl. I've never met a girlfriend of Neville's before." I stared at her in shock. Did she just say girlfriend? Behind me, I could hear the snickers of my family and friends, the loudest coming from Emmett and Jacob, and the low growling of Edward.

I stuttered. "Oh, er, wh - ?"

"Well, I must be off. Neville darling, are you staying here?" Neville, who was now a bright red, looked down at the floor and nodded. As soon as his Grandmother had turned her back, I faced Neville, eyebrow raised.

"Neville Longbottom," he avoided my gaze, "did you tell your Grandmother I was your _girlfriend?"_

"I - I didn't tell her that, she just - I wanted her to be proud of me, and she was always saying how wonderful you and Harry were, and - " I cut him off with a giggle. He looked mortified, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, and a little flattered.

"Neville, calm down, it's fine." He looked relieved, and some of the blood left his cheeks. "But you really don't need to pretend to date me to make her proud. She's proud of you for _you_."

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "Besides, she's taken." Edward said and I laughed.

Neville let out a small laugh, and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyway, what about Luna? I thought you were 'mad for her'."

"I haven't had a chance to speak with her yet. I think she's trying to see when her dad can be released from Azkaban." I nodded, understanding, and leaned back into Edward's chest.

"I better be going. Gran will worry if I'm not back soon." We all said our goodbyes, and watched as Neville walked out the iron doors.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked Ron.

"Mum and everyone are at the hospital, with Fred. She told me to stay and get some rest before I go visit him." Ron said through a yawn.

"What about Remus and Tonks?" I asked.

"They've gone to see Teddy and Andromeda." Hermione replied.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked, I turned to her. "I was just wondering, why does Remus smell different to the others? It's quite similar to this one." She said, nodding her head at Jacob. All of the humans looked between us, confused.

"Oh, that will be because he's a werewolf." There were gasps from my family.

"Like . . . ?" Jacob questioned. I shook my head.

"No, Remus is a real werewolf. He changes every full moon. When he turns, he doesn't remember who he is, and he can't do it at will."

"Fascinating." Carlisle murmured. Rosalie looked a mix between disgust and understanding, Jasper looked intrigued, Alice and Esme were surprised, and Emmett just grinned. Jacob looked shocked, he had never met one of the 'children of the moon' before.

"But doesn't that make him dangerous?" Edward asked, and I had to refrain from rolling my eyes.

"Do you have a problem with Remus?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

Jacob replied before Edward could. "Edward is very over protective, especially when it comes to Bells."

"I didn't mean to offend anyone," Edward began, "but we've never encountered a real werewolf before."

I turned and placed my hand on his cheek. "Don't worry about it. Just, please don't treat Remus any differently because you know. He _hates_ himself because of it."

He gazed into my eyes, and nodded. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Wait, you're a mind reader, aren't you? Didn't you read it in his mind?" Ron said.

Edward shook his head. "No, I can't read his mind. He's like Bella."

"Remus practices Occlumency too."

He nodded. "I thought so. I can read your mind, Harry, but it isn't very clear, and I can read both of you perfectly." He gestured to Ron and Hermione. The pair blushed and looked down. I raised an eyebrow, what were they thinking about?

When Hermione spoke, I suspected she was trying to get the attention off her and Ron. "Bells, Harry, Kingsley and McGonogall wanted to speak to you. They said your family, and Ron and I, could be there for the meeting if you wish."

"Alright, where are they now?" I asked. She opened her mouth to speak but Edward beat her to it.

"You need to hunt." He whispered in my ear. I looked up at him, confused. "Your eyes are black, Bella."

As soon as he uttered the words, my throat erupted in flames. The spell had worn off. "You're right, we all should." I said, noticing all of their eyes had turned dark. "Can the meeting wait until tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm sure they won't mind waiting."

"Where can we hunt?" Carlisle asked.

"The Forbidden Forest should be fine." I then turned to my brother. "Harry, in fact all of you, while we are gone, please try and get some sleep. You all look exhausted."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Merlin Bella. Fine, we'll go to bed, OK?"

I smiled. "Good. Jake, will you stay here with Ness? I don't want her out in the Forbidden Forest. Besides, neither of you need to hunt." He looked confused at the forest name, but agreed.

Renesmee giggled and practically glided to Harry's side. "I get to spend time with Uncle Harry!" She clapped, bouncing up and down, my daughter had been spending far too much time with Alice. Harry looked startled, but eventually grinned, a nervous look on his face.

Smiling, all of the vampires left the Great Hall.

* * *

"I think I've fed enough for now." I called over to Edward, who was leaning against a tree, watching me, as he usually did. Although it lacked variety, we had managed to find a few elk. Each pair had gone their own way to hunt, leaving Edward and I alone once again. I walked at human speed to his side, taking his hand in mine. We stared into each other's eyes for a minute, before he surprised me by pulling me to him, and burying his face in my hair.

"I love you, Bella. So much." I was taken back by the emotion in his voice, and as he pulled me closer still, I knew something was bothering him.

"I love you too, Edward." I whispered, pulling away slightly, so I could see his face. "What's wrong?" He sighed, looked at the forest floor, and didn't answer me.

"Edward," I whispered again, running one hand through his hair. "I know you, and I know when something is bothering you. What's wrong?"

"I just, there's always something, another obstacle in our way." I raised an eyebrow, hoping he would elaborate. "I feel like there is always something trying to take you away from me, stopping me from keeping you with me forever." My hand went from his hair to his face, as I rubbed his cheek, trying to offer comfort.

"I know what you mean." I murmured. "But everything is fine now, that is all in the past. All of the danger is behind us."

He nodded, sighing again. "You're right, as usual." I giggled, and slowly, my favourite crooked grin appeared on his face. "It's in the past, and now we have forever." His arms slipped around my waist, and he pulled me flush against him. My lips were only an inch away from his, his breath fanning my face, making my head spin.

"Forever." I whispered, before pressing my lips to his.

* * *

Edward and I walked hand in hand toward the forest edge, neither of us wanting to break the comfortable silence. Then Edward spoke. "Bella, I know you said you had to do it, go into the forest, but _why_ did you have to do it?" His voice was strained.

I sighed. "It's not a nice story."

"Please." His eyes smoldered as he gazed intently into mind. Stupid dazzling vampire.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but please don't - try not to regret anything, regret _me_, please?"

He stopped walking, spinning to face me so I had his full attention. "Bella, _nothing_, absolutely nothing could make me regret you. You are my wife, and I love you more than anything, and we are going to spend an eternity together." He kissed my forehead, gently, and whispered against my skin. "I love you."

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist, seconds later I felt his own around my shoulders, holding me close. "When Harry and I were only infants, and Voldemort tried to kill us, the spell didn't work, and it backfired on Voldemort. His soul was blasted apart, and the pieces latched onto the only living things in the area. Harry and I."

Edward gasped. "So you mean . . . ?"

"Yes. We had been carrying around parts of his soul for nearly all our lives. Snape, you know who that is?" I asked and he nodded. "When he died tonight, he gave Harry some of his memories to watch." His eyes widened. "When I went up to the office, Harry and I watched them, and they told us the truth.

"In order for Voldemort to die, Harry and I had to die, and Voldemort had to be the one to do it. While we still lived, pieces of his soul were being kept alive, and this would have never ended."

"Oh Bella." He breathed, pulling me closer still. "I can't believe you had to go through all that you have done. I'm sorry, love."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"I do have one question though. Shouldn't my venom have destroyed his soul?"

I had wondered this briefly myself. Vampire venom killed all living things, so why not a piece of Voldemort?

"I don't know why it didn't. I guess I'll never fully understand how magic works." I shrugged. "In the forest, he used the Killing Curse on Harry and I again, and I thought we were really going to die. Of course it turned out he couldn't kill me with that spell, but Harry is only human, and it would have killed him, if not for the piece of Voldemort inside him. When the spell hit us, he killed pieces of himself, instead of us."

"Do you know why that happened? Why the spell didn't . . . " He trailed off, his voice only a whisper.

"I told you about the Triwizard Tournament, right? When I was in the graveyard, Voldemort took some of my blood to restore himself. It was my blood that made him live again, tying his life to Harry and I." I could see the realization in Edward's eyes as they widened.

"So you couldn't die because Voldemort still lived?" I nodded.

"I - I don't know what to say." Edward breathed. I cringed, waiting for his voice to fill with disgust. "I love you."

Relieved, I buried my face in his neck, inhaling his scent. "I love you too." I whispered softly. We stood holding each other, silent, for a long time, before I said, "I saw my parents."

Edward pulled back quickly, shocked. "What?"

I pulled out of his embrace, took his hand, and started walking to the forest edge. To where Harry and I saw Sirius and our parents. I gave him a summary of the Deathly Hallows, so he would understand.

"You had the Resurrection Stone?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Harry did. They were the reason that I could face him. That, and I knew it was the only way. I'm far too selfish to leave you and Renesmee, and our family. But I knew it was the right thing to do. My parents, and Sirius, helped me overcome the fear."

We had been walking for a few minutes, and we had finally reached the spot where I saw them, it seemed so long ago now. Glancing to the ground, I saw it, exactly where Harry had dropped it. The Stone. Bending down, I picked it up, holding it in my palm.

"Bella, what are you doing?" My eyes didn't leave the stone. I, myself, was trying to figure out what I was doing. They're gone. They don't belong in my world anymore, I told myself over and over. Tearing my gaze away from my palm, I met Edward's eyes, my own telling him everything he needed to know.

"Is that - is that the stone?" I nodded, closing my eyes.

"Are you - ?" Edward began, but he was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Bella, my darling girl, you did it." My eyes snapped open. Once again, my mum, dad and Sirius stood in front of me, looking exactly the same as before. Each of them were beaming at me, all sharing the same proud look in their eye. It was mum who spoke, and her eyes were glistening with tears, as would mine if I had been human.

"We always knew you could. You and Harry are so brave." Sirius grinned. It wasn't until now, when I wasn't walking to my death, that I felt the pang in my heart. Stood in front of me was my Godfather, and my parents. The people who were cruelly taken from me when I needed them most. I sniffed, holding back the sobs I knew would soon rip from my chest. Edward squeezed my hand.

"Edward, we'd like to thank you, for taking care of our little girl. You're a good man." My dad said, smiling. "Even if she does drink blood now." His smile widened, and I could tell he didn't care that I was no longer human.

"You're welcome, Sir." Edward said politely, but he also sounded overwhelmed.

My dad nodded, his eyes moving from Edward to me. Slowly, he opened his arms, as if waiting for a hug. "Sweetheart, come here."

"W - what?" Could it be possible?

"Bells, you may seem alive, but your heart did stop beating. Humans can't touch us, but you can."

That was all it took. I ran at my father, jumping into his arms, my head against his chest. His arms wrapped around me, crushing me tightly to him. The sobs I had been holding back broke free. For the first time, I was hugging my dad, something I had longed to do my entire life. I felt safe, protected in my father's embrace. I felt like a little girl again, like I hadn't just helped defeat the darkest wizard of all time. It was wonderful.

"Shh, Bella, shh." My dad soothed as I tried to calm my sobs. I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder, and turned to see my mum. My dad's arms dropped, and I was passed on to my mother. The sobbing only increased as she held me tightly, and I could hear her own cries mixing with my own. She pulled back, placing both hands on either side of my face, staring at me intently through her tears. I had never noticed before how truly beautiful my mother was.

"I love you, Bella." My heart almost started beating again. My mum was never given the chance to say those words to me, but hearing them now was amazing.

"I love you too." I managed, the words sounded choked.

"We miss you so much, Bella. You and your brother. I wish we could say the same to Harry, but that doesn't matter now." My dad said sadly. "I wish we could have been there for you, through everything, but even without us you have done brilliantly."

"I wish you were too." My eyes turned to Sirius, who stood a few feet away, smiling at the three of us. "I miss you all, so much." My mum's hand left my face, and they both stepped back. Sirius and I stood, staring at each other for only a second before he walked forward, engulfing me in his embrace.

"I miss you, Bells. I'm sorry that we didn't get much time together, you, Harry and I." I pulled back to look at his face.

"I'm sorry too."

"Look after Moony for us, will you?" He asked. I chuckled and nodded.

Now all three of them stood in front of me, each with tears in their eyes, as they smiled sadly.

"Bella, honey, I'm sorry." My mum said. "I wish I could have seen you grow into the beautiful young woman you are today. I wish we were with you on your wedding day, when you had Renesmee, and tonight. I wish that I could be there for you when you make mistakes, and when you succeed. I wish that I could be there for you and Harry, everyday, but unfortunately, we don't always get what we wish for." She paused, and the tears in her eyes began to overflow. "But know, that we will always be there with you."

Edward came up behind me, and pulled me to his chest as I sobbed, giving me the comfort I needed, but my eyes never leaving her face. This was it, any minute now, they would be gone.

"Your mother's right, Bella. We'll always be with you." Sirius said, placing a hand over his heart. "In here."

"We love you, Bells, and we couldn't be prouder of who you are today." My dad said.

"Goodbye, my sweet girl." My mum whispered, and then they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

"Honestly Edward, I'm fine now." I whispered to him as he held me close to his side. When my parents and Sirius had gone, Edward had comforted me as I sobbed. Finally, I had calmed down, and we were on our way back to the castle, but Edward still didn't believe that I was OK.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead. We walked in silence for a while, just enjoying the other's company. The sun had risen and was now shining brightly above us, casting it's rays on our skin, making us glitter brilliantly.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Edward breathed as his lips brushed my face. "So beautiful."

I smiled up at him. "I expect that the Weasley's will be back now, and Remus and Tonks. We'll have to tell them about Renesmee."

He nodded. "How do you think they'll take it?"

I sighed. "I have no idea. It's Remus I'm most worried about. He has always been a bit . . . protective of me. Actually, _everyone_ seems to be protective of me."

"They all care about you so much, Bella, and they all want you to be safe."

Chuckling, I said, "Sounds like someone else I know . . . "

Edward laughed and dropped his arm from my waist, and instead took my hand. "You're right, I suppose I have been known to . . . overreact slightly when it comes to your safety."

I raised an eyebrow. "Slightly?"

Rolling his eyes, he said, "I thought I was doing the right thing. At the time, anyway." He stopped and stared intently into my eyes. "Your safety means everything to me, Bella."

I smiled, standing on my toes so I could reach his lips. Even then, he was still too tall, so he bent his head to kiss me. When we broke apart I leaned my face against his chest, and he rested his chin against the top of my head. His arms snaked around my waist and he held me tightly.

"You know, I never realized how short you are - "

I slapped my hand against his chest. Not using enough force to hurt him, or myself, but enough to make him stumble. Turning, I started to walk back to the castle on my own. A second later, after his laughter had subsided, I heard his footsteps getting closer and closer.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He chuckled. "Although I'm sure you were never this short as a human - "

"Edward!" I shouted, which only made him laugh harder. I glared at him, arms folded across my chest, trying to hold back a smile. It was very rare for Edward to be this carefree, and though it was at my expense, I was loving every second of it.

Still laughing, he said, "Come on, my vertically challenged wife," I growled playfully, "everyone else has already gone back."

* * *

"There you are!" Alice exclaimed. She, along with the rest of the Cullens, were waiting for us in the entrance hall. "We didn't want to go in without you, Bella."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Why not?"

She looked sheepish. "Well, uh, we don't know how they will take to us, and uh - "

I chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous!" I started for the door. "Come on, lets go."

The Great Hall had emptied dramatically during our hunt. The only people in the room now were the Weasley's, minus Ron and Fred, McGonagall Kingsley, Remus and Tonks. The latter pair were stood away from the others, talking among themselves. Remus was holding a small baby boy in his arms, who I recognized as Teddy Lupin. My dead heart swelled with joy at the thought of meeting my Godson.

Before I could say anything, I was swept into a hug by Tonks. "Wotcher Bella! My, you've certainly changed since I last saw you!"

I laughed. "That I have."

She pulled back from the hug and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Now, when are you going to introduce those beautiful people standing behind you?" She grinned.

Letting out a chuckle, I turned to my family. "Tonks, I'd like you to meet Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme and Edward Cullen."

"Everyone, this is Nymphadora Tonks." Tonks glared at me, her hair turning a brilliant red.

"Do not call me Nymphadora, _Isabella Lily Potter!_"

"It's 'Cullen' now, actually."

She gaped at me, her eyes widening so much I was frightened they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"You – you got married?!" I nodded. "To who? No, let me guess . . . " Her eyes scanned over the Cullens, before they rested on Edward, who stood alone, watching me. "It's this one, isn't it?" I nodded, smiling widely.

She shook her head. "Wow, you really have changed . . . "

I laughed. "Are you going to let me meet my Godson or not?"

She grinned, her hair turning back to bubblegum pink. "Of course, of course!"

Remus appeared in front of me, holding the most adorable little boy in his arms. It was the same little boy from the photograph, with the same bright blue hair. His eyes were a light blue colour, just like Remus's, and they shone as he grinned at me, waving his arms wildly in my direction.

"Teddy, I'd like you to meet Bella Po – I mean, Bella Cullen, your Godmother." Remus said, handing over the little boy. I took him in my arms, holding him against my hip.

"Hello Teddy, it's so good to finally meet you." I cooed.

He giggled and began patting my face, making me giggle back. I looked up to Remus and Tonks. "He's incredible."

Remus looked at his son fondly. "Yes, he is."

When I looked back to the boy in my arms, I gasped in surprise. If I didn't know any better, I would have said I was holding a completely different child. _My _child. Behind me I heard the gasps of my family.

Teddy, being a metamorpmagus, had changed his appearance. His blue hair had turned brown, with hints of red, to look like mine and his eyes changed to a deep butterscotch colour, making him look like he could be my son.

"How on earth . . . ?" Carlisle muttered. I turned to face him.

"Tonks is a metamorphmagus, and Teddy inherited the gene. You saw how Tonks changed her hair colour before?" He nodded. "Well, they both have the power to change their appearance."

Emmett chuckled. "Damn Bells, and just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder."

I smiled. "You all have a lot to learn about the Wizarding world."

By now the Weasley's, McGonagall and Kingsley had joined us, and were smiling fondly at Teddy and I.

"How's Fred, Mrs Weasley?" I asked.

She smiled kindly at me. "Oh, he's just fine, dear! I'm afraid he won't wake up for a few more days, but he is going to be alright."

I grinned. "That's good to hear." I handed Teddy over to his mother and turned to Kingsley.

"Hermione said you wanted to speak with Harry and I?"

He nodded. "Yes, I believe we have some things to discuss. Do you know where Harry is?"

"I sent him to get some rest, he looked exhausted."

"I can hear them now. They are all on their way here." Edward stated.

Everyone looked at him startled. "What do you mean you can 'hear' them?" Bill asked, as he eyed my husband suspiciously.

"I, uh, I can hear their minds." It was so uncommon to see Edward nervous.

"Edward can read minds." They all looked at me, shocked. "Well, he can't read my mind, or your's, Remus."

Remus looked deep in thought for a moment. "Occlumency." He muttered, and I nodded my head.

"Exactly."

"Well, it looks like there is a lot that we can learn about these vampires also." said Kingsley. "We can discuss things in the meeting. I assume you will be joining us?"

Carlisle acted as spokesperson, as usual. "Yes, I suppose we will."

McGonagall nodded. "Very well. Potter - " She began, before chuckling. "Old habits die hard, I guess. As I was saying, I think we should continue up to the office. I have already informed Miss Granger of the whereabouts of this meeting, so they should know where to go."

Mr Weasley nodded. "Bill, Charlie, George, Percy and I are going to check on the burrow."

"I'll come with you," Ginny started, but Bill shook his head.

"We don't know what state it will be in, Gin. It will best if you stay here for now."

Ginny huffed and stomped to my side, muttering to herself. "Always so bloody over protective."

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Come to the meeting with us, Gin. I'm sure . . . _somebody _will be just dying to see you!" I smirked.

She flushed red, causing everybody, mainly George and I, to snicker. "Look at that Bells, she's blushing!"

"Well, we all know how our Ginevra feels about Harry, don't we?" I grinned evilly at George.

"I believe we do!" He then turned to face everybody else. "You see, when Ginny was an ickle first year, she wrote a marvelous Valentine's Day card to a Mr. Harry Potter! How did it go again, Bells?"

Still with my arm wrapped around her shoulders, I pretended to be deep in thought. "I believe it started with something like, 'His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad."

"Ah yes, that's it! 'His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, his hair is as dark as a blackboard."

I continued on, "I wish he was mine, he is really divine."

George and I spoke the last line together, "The hero who conquered the Dark Lord!"

We looked at each other for a second, before bursting into peals of laughter. We were soon followed by everybody else, even the Cullens, everyone except Ginny. From the corner of my eye, I could see Edward gazing at me, a loving smile on his face. The Cullens had never seen me act like this before. Although I loved them all, and I loved Edward with every fiber of my being, this was my home, where I could truly be myself, something they had yet to witness.

When the laughter died down, Ginny, who was still a brilliant shade of red, said, "It's really not that funny." Then she spoke directly to me. "Bella, I swear you have spent far too much time with Fred and George."

I shook my head, still chuckling slightly.

"Well, we best be off!" Mr Weasley said. He gripped his wand in his hand, about to apparate.

"Wait!" I shouted, turning to look at Edward. _"I think we should tell them now, about Renesmee." _I told him through my mind. He nodded and came to stand by my side, taking my hand in his.

"There's, uh, there's something we need to tell you all."

"What is it Bella, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked, her face covered in worry.

"Well, uh - " I sighed and took an unnecessary deep breath, thinking of the best ways to tell them. "Tonks, you're not the only one to get pregnant this past year."

All of them gaped at me. "Bella, what . . . ?" Tonks began, but she didn't get to finish her sentence, as the doors to the Great Hall were pushed open.

"Mommy! Daddy! You're back!"

* * *

"How – how is this possible?" Remus asked. "Vampires can't conceive . . . "

"I was human when Renesmee was . . . conceived."

When Renesmee, along with Jake, Harry, Ron and Hermione had walked into the hall, everyone had stood in silence, just staring at my daughter. Renesmee didn't like that and had decided to introduce herself to everybody. Already I could sense they were warming up to her, it was impossible not to.

"But she looks to be seven year old!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"How old were you when you got knocked up, Bells? Ten?" This, of course, came from George.

Carlisle stepped forward. "As she is a hybrid, her vampire genes are causing her to grow at a faster rate than humans do. We expect she will reach full maturity at seven years of age."

I could tell they were all trying to process this new information. "Come here, sweetheart." I said to Renesmee. Cheerily, she skipped to my side, a grin on her face.

"I'd like you to meet everybody properly." I introduced each of the Weasley's, then McGonagall and Kingsley, and then finally, the Lupin's.

She skipped to Mrs Weasley's side, placing her hand on the older woman's arm. Mrs Weasley gasped in shock. "Goodness! What - what was that?"

I smiled. "Renesmee is gifted, like Edward. She can send you her thoughts with just a touch of her hand."

Mrs Weasley looked positively smitten with my daughter, as she beamed down at her. "Hello, dear."

"Can you do magic like my Mommy?"

"Yes, dear, I can. I'm a witch as well." Mrs Weasley got her wand out from her robes. "Would you like to see some?"

Renesmee bounced up and down, giggling happily. "Oh yes, please!" Jacob, however, wasn't so enthusiastic.

"Come on, Ness, that's enough." He was eyeing Mrs Weasley, looking at her as a threat.

"Jacob!" I snapped, offended that he could think so low of such a wonderful, caring woman. "What the bloody hell do you think you're playing at?"

"Who's this, Bella?" Mr Weasley asked, gesturing to Jacob as he moved to stand slightly in front of his wife.

"This is Jacob Black, my best friend from America." I paused. "He's a shape-shifter."

"Gee, thanks Bells, just shout it out, no big deal . . . " He muttered.

I carried on as if he hadn't spoken. "He's like a mix between a werewolf and an animagus." Remus looked up in interest. "He turns into a wolf, like a werewolf, but he can do it at will, like an animagus."

"Fascinating." Remus murmured.

"Yes, yes, this is all very fascinating, but we must continue with our original plans." McGonagall said sternly. "Come on now." She said, before striding out of the Great Hall. Everyone attending the meeting looked at each other for a second, before hurrying after her. Minerva McGonagall was not a woman to be messed with.

* * *

"So are you going to talk to her anytime soon?" I whispered to my brother as we approached the stone gargoyle. Harry, all of the Cullens, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, McGonagall, Kingsley, Remus, Jacob and I were making our way up to the Headmaster's office for the meeting. The rest of the Weasley men had gone to the burrow, while Fleur, Tonks and Mrs Weasley had taken Teddy back to Tonk's mother, Andromeda.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said, but his eyes strayed to the red headed girl.

"Oh come on, Harry! If you're going to pretend you don't like her, at least stop drooling!"

It was almost true. Although there was no drooling, he would stare after her every time they were in a room together. It was sickening to watch, but I knew Edward and I were the same way, so I chose to be happy that my brother had found someone to love, instead of repulsed.

"Dumbledore." I was pulled out of my thoughts by McGonagall speaking the password. The stone gargoyle moved aside, and one by one we made our way up the spiral stairs, and into the office.

I jumped as an ear-splitting noise filled the room, and I heard Harry cry out from beside me. I panicked, thinking there was danger nearby. But it was applause.

Once again, a room was filled with thunderous applause. Past headmasters and headmistresses were giving us a standing ovation; some waved their hats, some their wigs, some had tears streaming down their faces, some were dancing on the chairs in which they had been painted.

I could hear the murmurs of my family behind me as they filed into the room, each of them conveying their surprise."The portraits are alive!" Jacob whispered.

I leaned closer to Harry. "Do you think this is going to happen every time we enter a room?"

He grinned. "I bloody well hope not."

My eyes found the largest portrait, directly behind the headmaster's chair. Tears were sliding down his cheeks into his long silver beard, and the pride shining in his eyes filled my cold body with warmth.

At last the portraits fell silent, and they waited for either Harry or I to speak.

"The thing that was hidden in the snitch," Harry began, "I dropped it in the Forest. I'm not sure where, but I don't think we should go looking for it again. Do you agree?"

I knew immediately what he was talking about. The Resurrection Stone.

"My dear boy, I do. A wise and courageous decision, but no less than I would have expected of you. Does anyone else know where it fell?" His bright blue eyes flickered from Harry to me.

I squeezed Edward's hand, making a split second decision to lie. "No one. Only Harry and I." Dumbledore nodded his satisfaction.

"And the Elder Wand, I don't want it." Harry stated.

"What?" said Ron loudly. "Are you mental?"

Harry shook his head. "I know it's powerful, but I was happier with mine. So . . . " He rummaged through a pouch that was hung around his neck, pulling out the two halves of his wand. Laying the broken wand upon the desk, he touched the tip of the Elder Wand to it and said, _"Reparo."_

His wand resealed and red sparks flew out of the end. "I want to put the Elder Wand back where it came from. That way, if I die a natural death, it's power will be broken, won't it. The previous master will have never been defeated. That'll be the end of it."

Dumbledore nodded and smiled. "I always knew the two of you could do this. I am so proud." Harry and I smiled in thanks. "Now I understand that you all have some things to discuss." And with that, each occupant of every portrait disappeared.

"That was . . . insane." Rosalie whispered. "Bella, is _anything_ impossible in your world?"

I shrugged. "Sure, some things."

"So that was Albus Dumbledore?" Jasper asked.

Grinning, I said. "The one and only."

"Alright, alright. Everybody, take a seat." Kingsley stood at the front of the room with McGonagall. Once everybody was seated (Remus had to conjure more chairs, as they weren't expecting this many people to join us), Kingsley spoke again.

"First off, I'd like to say thank you, to the both of you. I don't know how you did it, but you managed to save us all, so thank you." Harry and I lowered our heads in embarrassment.

"Now, if you can, I'd like for you to tell us _how _you did it exactly." Everyone turned to Harry and I expectantly.

"Uh, well . . . " Harry began to stutter. Neither of us were any good in the spotlight.

"Do you all know what horcruxes are?"

Remus, Kingsley and McGonagall gasped. "Horcruxes?" Remus asked. "He made a horcrux?"

"What's a horcrux?" Esme asked. I could see the majority of people in the room looked confused.

"A horcrux," Harry began, "is an object that somebody hides a piece of their soul into."

"So if their body was destroyed," I continued, "they would be able to survive, as a piece of their soul would still be living within the horcrux."

"So . . . so Voldemort split his soul?" Ginny asked. From the corner of my eye I could see Ron flinch.

"Oh for goodness sake, Ron!" He looked at me, shocked. "He's dead. You shouldn't still be scared of hearing his name." I then looked at Ginny. "Yes. He split his soul . . . eight times."

Their gasps and cries surrounded me. "But how – how does someone split their soul that many times?" Carlisle asked, and I cringed, knowing he of all people wouldn't like to know the answer.

"To split the soul, you must . . . _kill_ somebody." I whispered.

"W – what?" Jacob asked. I didn't respond at first, but the silence in the room was weighing down heavily on me, it was deafening.

"Killing rips the soul apart - " I was cut off by every vampire in the room looking down, ashamed. "No, no, none of you need to feel bad about this."

"I've killed a lot of people, Bella." Edward whispered from beside me. "Many more than even Voldemort had."

"But it wasn't your fault! You're a vampire, Edward, it's in your nature to feed off human blood. Remember, you probably saved more lives than you took. They were all terrible people who you killed. Please don't feel guilty." I whispered, rubbing my hand against his arm.

Kingsley cleared his throat. "So Voldemort made eight horcruxes?"

"He didn't mean to," Harry said, "He only meant to make six."

"But then how . . . ?" Remus asked.

Harry and I looked at each other. Apart from Edward, we were the only two who knew the real truth. "The first time he ever tried to kill us, and he failed, the spell backfired." I whispered, my voice low, yet still managing to echo around the quiet room.

"The spell backfired on him, and his soul shattered into pieces." Harry continued.

"The pieces of his soul latched onto the only living things in that house." I finished.

"You mean . . . ?" Alice asked, her voice filled with sorrow.

"Harry and I have been living with bits of his soul inside of us for the past seventeen years."

Edward wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close to his side, and kissing the top of my head. Renesmee danced over to me from where she sat with Jacob, and touched my cheek.

"_Mommy, don't be sad! I love you." _A smile slipped onto my face as I looked into the chocolate brown eyes of my daughter, they shone brightly on her beautiful face as she grinned up at me.

I bent down to kiss her cheek. "I love you too, darling." She giggled and jumped into Edward's lap, snuggling against his chest.

"What were the horcruxes?" Ginny asked. I avoided her gaze, not wanting her of all people to know the answer.

Luckily, Harry was the one who answered. "There was Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem, the snake, Marvolo Gaunt's ring, Bella and I and . . . " He trailed off.

She gasped. "The diary." She looked from Harry, to me, and then back to Harry again. "The diary was one, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Gin, the diary was a horcrux."

An uncomfortable silence descended on the room. Thankfully, McGonagall continued the conversation. "So am I right in assuming that you four have been trying to destroy these horcruxes?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, that's what we were doing this past year."

McGonagall nodded. "Well, that brings me on to our next point. The four of you have missed quite a lot of schooling," she began, "and I would like to offer you the chance to finish your education and achieve your N.E.W.T.s."

"What the hell are newts?" Jacob asked.

"_N.E.W.T.s_ are 'Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests.' They are the qualifications you leave Hogwarts with." I explained.

"You do not have to decide this right away, but please think about it. Bella," her gaze moved to me, "you have missed two years of your education, but with the outstanding O.W.L results you achieved , and with your new vampire capabilities, I have full confidence that you would be able to leave here with excellent results."

I just nodded, absorbing this new information. Usually I would have jumped at the chance at coming back to Hogwarts, but now with Edward and Renesmee, I didn't know what to decide.

"Do whatever you want to do, Bella." A voice breathed in my ear, making me glance at my husband. His face was only a few inches from my own, and he gave me a supportive smile.

"I also have something to discuss with you." Kingsley began, "If you so wish, the four of you could work for me at the ministry, as Aurors."

"Aurors?" Harry asked, "but don't we need to finish our education for that?"

Kingsley chuckled. "I think if anyone is qualified for the job it would be you and your sister, Harry. Even if you hadn't just defeated the darkest wizard to ever live, I'd still offer you the job. Your O.W.L results, along with everything else you've done over the years, would be more than enough to see that you would be capable."

"What's an auror?" Emmett asked, looking straight at me.

"An Auror is a dark wizard catcher. A bit like the police."

"A dark wizard catcher?" Edward questioned, and I could sense the panic in his voice. I lifted my shield to him, letting him take comfort in my mind, and my decision.

"Thank you for the offer, Kingsley, but I think I am going to decline. I think I'd like to finish my education." Hermione said.

"We thought as much, Miss Granger." McGonagall said, giving a rare smile.

"I don't want to be an auror either." I said. Harry looked at me, surprised.

"Are you sure, Bella? You would be an extraordinary help to us, what with your advanced magic skills, and your vampire abilities." Kingsley said, trying to persuade me.

I shook my head, certain of my choice. "I think I'd rather take a break from hunting down dark wizards. It would be nice to do something normal for once."

"Normal? Bells . . ." Harry started, grinning at me. I scowled at him, and smacked his head lightly, with the force of a human.

"Very well then. What about you two?" Kingsley asked, looking to Harry and Ron. I was almost sure Harry would accept, it had been his goal for a long time.

"I'd like to do it." Harry said, nodding. Ron decided to join the aurors as well, and Kingsley told them to look out for his owl.

"Now, onto our next issue." McGonagall said, and I could hear the hesitation in her voice. "We want to hold a memorial service, here at Hogwarts, for everybody who lost their lives during this war, and the first wizard war.

"We plan on having this service in three days, on Sunday. I believe it will be good for everybody to get together and truly get a chance to grieve, and most importantly, remember those who fought for us, and who helped bring us closer to victory. We'd like to have everybody's names carved onto a memorial, so they will never be forgotten."

A heavy silence drifted over the room, broken only by the sound of beating hearts and breathing. Eventually, Remus spoke. "I think it's a wonderful idea." He said softly.

"I agree," Harry said, "as long as everyone is included on the memorial."

"What do you mean, Potter?"

"Professor Snape." Was all he said.

Anger flashed in McGonagall's eyes, her face turned stony and her voice was sharp. "That man -"

"That man is the reason Harry and I are still alive." I began, my voice full of acid. McGonagall recoiled in shock. "Without him, we would have died a long time ago. Everything he did has helped us win this war. He risked his life every day by being a spy to our side, and not many people would have had the courage to do that. He deserves to be remembered just as much as anybody else."

No one said anything for a while as my words began to sink in. To be perfectly honest, I was surprised at myself, but when Mcgonagall began to insult him, something inside of me snapped.

"She's right. Severus Snape has saved our lives many times over the years. We owe it to him." Harry said.

"You told Voldemort that Snape was in love with - with your mother." Ginny stated.

I nodded. "Just before Snape died, he gave me some memories." Harry started.

"We watched them, just before going into the forest." I continued.

"Snape was in love with our mother for most of his life."

"It's true," Remus said, "When we were at school, he would follow after her. Everyone could see it. It wasn't until he called her - well, a_ mudblood,_" he said the word with disgust, "that they stopped spending time together."

McGonagall sighed. "Very well then. He shall be included."

We spent the rest of the time discussing the reconstruction of Hogwarts, which would begin in the next few weeks, and my time in America. The gifted Cullens each explained their ability, and I gave them a very brief explanation of each event that had happened since I had met the Cullens. Jacob's explanation took longer, as they had never encountered someone like him before. He also explained to them about imprinting, and how he had done so on Renesmee.

"What about the muggles?" I asked, directing my question to Kingsley.

"We can send people out to erase their memories. I believe it will be best if they don't remember any of you." He said, glancing at each vampire.

"Wait, wait." Jacob said, his brow furrowed. "I've just thought of something. I've known Charlie my entire life . . . You had some wizards mess with my memories, didn't you?" He looked at me, eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry, Jake, but we had to. I didn't know at the time that you'd be such a big part of my life."

He sighed. "It's fine, it's fine. If that hadn't happened then maybe . . ." He trailed off, gazing at my daughter.

"So does that mean we can't see Grandpa Charlie anymore?" Renesmee asked, her voice small and sad.

"Oh honey," I said, stroking her bronze ringlets, "I'm sorry, once the memory charm is done he won't know who we are anymore."

She nodded in understanding, but her eyes were full of sadness.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed. "Renee isn't your mother."

Confused, I said, "I know that, Alice . . ."

She rolled her eyes. "No, I mean you named Renesmee after your 'mother'. _Rene_smee."

"Oh, right, I see what you're getting at." I nodded. "I love her name, and I knew that when I chose it. It doesn't matter to me."

"I think it's a beautiful name!" Hermione beamed.

"OK, there's one last thing I wanted to discuss with the both of you." Kingsley paused. "The Dursley's -"

"No." I said. "I don't want anything to do with those people."

"But they are coming out of hiding, and will be sent back to Privet Drive. Don't you want to see them, at least one more time?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Harry beat me to it. "I think we should."

"W – what? Can you not remember how they treated us?"

The Dursley's had acted vile towards Harry and I from day one. When we were left on the doorstep as infants, we had been shoved straight in the cupboard. For eleven years we shared that tiny space. We had to do all of the household chores, cook the meals, things that young children shouldn't be doing. Their son, Dudley, and his friends used Harry has a human punch bag every chance they got. Our Aunt and Uncle used every opportunity they could to verbally abuse us, and make us feel worthless. For eleven years Harry and I had no one but each other. It was one of the reasons we were so close.

"What do you mean, Bella? How did they treat you?" Remus brought me out of my musings.

I looked at him, then at everyone else in the room, and realized that I should have just kept my mouth shut, instead of bringing unnecessary attention to Harry and I.

"Bella mentioned to us earlier that they were made to sleep in a cupboard." Carlisle said, his tone calm, yet I could hear the underlying anger. I glared at my father-in-law, and he shifted uncomfortably under my gaze.

"Harry? Bella? Is this true?" McGonagall asked, her tone appalled.

"Well, yes, but -" Harry tried to say.

"But nothing!" Remus snapped, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Harry, Bella," Hermione said, her eyes filling with tears. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It stopped as soon as they realized what 'freaks' we were," I muttered, "after that we were given Dudley's second bedroom -" I didn't continue as there was a loud growl from beside me. My eyes flashed to my husband's face. His eyes had turned pitch black, and he looked terrifying. Renesmee was looking at her father in shock, not used to seeing him look so much like a – like a vampire.

"Edward, honey, calm down." I said, placing my hand on his cheek.

"Bella, you have to tell me. Did they do anything else?" He looked at me pleadingly, his eyes softening slightly at my touch.

"Well, for as long as I can remember, Harry and I were made to cook and clean the house. We weren't allowed any of our own things, either. Everything we owned was passed down to us."

Harry took over. "Sometimes they would lock us in the cupboard, if we disobeyed them."

Esme gasped and her hand went to cover her mouth. "Did they ever . . . hurt you?"

"No, not really. Occasionally they'd shove us around, like if we got in their way or something, but they didn't . . . abuse us. The worst they ever did was not give us food for a few days." Harry whispered.

"They _starved_ you?!" Edward snarled.

"How could you do that to children?" Rosalie muttered to herself.

Carlisle, who now looked to be in 'doctor mode' spoke next. "Abuse doesn't always have to be physical, Harry. It can be verbal and mental also."

"Do you really want to see these people again?" I said softly to Harry.

He shook his head. "No, but that's the thing. I think Dudley was starting to change. He almost seemed . . . sad, when we were saying goodbye."

"Yeah, he was probably sad that he wouldn't get to use you as a human punching bag anymore . . ."

"What?" Ron asked, his voice laced with anger. "He used to hit you?"

"Bella, did he ever . . . ?" Remus asked.

"Of course he didn't!" Harry snapped at him. "Do you really think I would let him touch her?"

I reached out and grabbed my brother's hand, squeezing it tightly. I could remember when we were really small, and Dudley would start to push me around, Harry would always stop him, every time.

"Ness, go sit with Jacob." Edward whispered to our daughter. I looked at him in curiosity, but he didn't answer my silent question. After Renesmee had skipped away, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap, burying his face in my hair and breathing deeply.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He whispered, his lips tickling my neck.

"Harry, Bella," McGonagall began, her tone was soft, unlike the stern voice she usually used. "I'm sorry that you had to live with those horrible people for so long."

Remus ran a hand through his hair, "If I'd had known," He whispered. His eyes flickered to meet mine. "I wouldn't have let you live with them, Bells, Harry, I wouldn't have allowed it."

"We know, Remus, we know." I told him.

"I think we should see them again, just one more time, to show them that they can't treat us like that anymore." It was then that I realized my brother was right. For years they had stomped all over us, controlled us, but now they wouldn't, _couldn't_, do that. They didn't have power over us anymore, the threat was gone, we didn't need to stay there for our own protection.

"Harry, are you sure that's - ?" Hermione began, but I cut her off.

"No, no he's right." I nodded to him, and then to Kingsley. "We'll go see them, one last time."

"Very well, if you're sure. They should be returning to their home in the next week or so. I'll owl you with the details."

Harry and I nodded our thanks.

"_You'll come with us, won't you?"_ I asked my husband in my mind.

He chuckled and kissed my neck. "Of course I will, Bella. Of course I will."

* * *

"You're going to love The Burrow, I know you will!"

Mr Weasley had sent us a patronus telling us that it was safe. The Cullens had been skeptical at first, not wanting to intrude on the Weasley's, but Ron and Ginny had insisted that they were more than welcome. Remus would also be joining us, as Tonks and Teddy were already there.

McGonagall and Kingsley had left the office shortly after the meeting, but they had allowed us to stay so we could travel to The Burrow through the floo network, which had just recently been restored.

"What exactly is the floo network?" Alice asked as I handed her the bowl of floo powder. After she had hesitantly took a small handful, I placed the bowl next to the fireplace again.

"It's another way to travel. Watch, I'll go first." I walked towards the fire place, before standing under the mantle. All of the vampires and Jacob were watching me curiously. I looked at my daughter. "Come here, darling, it will be safer if we travel together." She danced over to me and took my hand.

"Safer? Bells . . . " Jacob started.

"Jacob, will you stop! I would never put my daughter in any danger. The reason I want her to travel with me is because she's only young and she has never done this before. Now," I said, turning to my vampire family, "please, all of you stay calm. Don't freak out, it is perfectly safe."

"Bella, why would I freak out?" Edward asked, but I ignored him, and instead turned to Remus, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Will you four make sure this lot get there safely?" I smirked. "We don't want a repeat of - "

"Merlin, Bells, that was one time!" Harry said with a scowl, making Ron and I burst into laughter.

Still chuckling slightly, I leaned down next to Renesmee and whispered to her, "Ness, you need to hold on to me tightly, OK?" She nodded and when I stood again, her small arms wrapped around my middle. Placing one arm around her so she was pulled close to my side, I raised my other arm, ready to throw the floo powder into the fireplace.

"The Burrow," I said, speaking slowly and clearly. The powder dropped from my hand, and we were engulfed by the green flames. Keeping a tight hold on Renesmee, we began to hurtle downwards, zooming past fireplace after fireplace, before finally we were being pulled towards one.

"Oh, Bella dear, and little Renesmee!" Mrs Weasley said as we tumbled out of the fireplace. She came towards us, arms outstretched, and squeezed us both in a hug. "Everyone else is upstairs getting cleaned up, they should be down shortly. Are you hungry?" She asked, looking at me. I stared at her incredulously, before she shook her head. "Of course not, silly me! Does Renesmee eat any human food?"

I chuckled. "Sometimes, but her diet is mainly blood."

"Would you like some . . . " I heard Mrs Weasley ask, but her voice faded into the background as I took in my surroundings. I hadn't been here since the summer after my fifth year, when I had come to say goodbye. Besides Hogwarts, this place had been my home, and it was so great to be back, finally, after two years.

A noise came from the fireplace, and I turned to see my husband, covered in soot, on the ground. I couldn't contain the laugh that was making it's way out of my mouth as he stared around him, dazed. When my laughter filled the air, his golden eyes snapped to mine, and he jumped to his feet, rushing over to engulf me in his arms.

"Well, hello to you too." I chuckled. Behind us I could hear Renesmee's soft giggle.

"Next time you want to travel by fireplace, will you warn me that the flames won't turn you into ash?"

I chuckled, "I did tell you not to freak out . . . "

He growled playfully, and leaned down so his face was close to mine. "So short . . ." He muttered, before our lips met in a loving kiss.


End file.
